Silence Is Golden
by hawt-chickz-luv-fanfics
Summary: Edward finds a way to get Alphonse back to his human body, but after the effects in a fight with the homunculi, will Alphonse feel responsible for what happens to Ed-- how will Roy and the rest of the military react to an Ed without a voice? RoyxEd
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1 - Silenced**

"Ed? Brother?!" The seventeen year old alchemist lies flat on his back, gasping for breath as his brother's suit of armor clashed its way towards him. He saw the shadowed figure of his younger brother looming over him as the soul kneeled down next to him. "Edward! Brother! Say something…please!" He heard his brother beg, gently scooping him up in his arms as the metal boy stood. As Al stood there, awaiting a response from his brother, Ed could feel the cold body of steel shaking…scared and afraid.

"A- Al…I- ngh…!" The severely bleeding alchemist attempted to tell his brother something, but failed when a visible trail of blood seeped from the older boy's mouth after a loud cough. The pint-sized alchemist had been trying to find some way of getting his brother back to normal, but met up with the homunculi along the way. After what seemed like a never-ending scuffle between Envy, Wrath, Gluttony, and Lust; Ed and Al had already been able to finally rid themselves of their homunculus they created. Sloth was no more. Of course, the others weren't particularly happy with that, and Lust decided to end it there and then. The raven-haired female had snuck up behind Ed and extended her claws, piercing the alchemist's neck just as the boy's feet had come back in contact with the ground. Almost every one of the others looked shocked, but none so much so as the face of the eldest Elric brother. The others, figuring the boy was as good as gone, left without so much as a word to the teen, leaving him there for his younger brother to find once he finally tracked Ed down.

"D-don't speak, brother…s-save your strength! W-we need to get h-help!" Alphonse cried desperately, rushing out of the cave and out into the sunlight. The boy dashed over the ground with his older brother resting in his arms, Edward's neck and clothes splotched with blood. The body of armor bearing the boy's soul immediately ran into the nearest hospital, startling the patients and various nurses around. "Please…s-somebody help him! H-he's going to bleed to death…!" The young teen pleaded, only receiving terrified stares and looks from everyone around them. Al was about to run off when a doctor yelled for him to wait, the man looking frantic as he directed the panicky suit of armor into a room to set the seriously 

weakened Elric down on a hospital bed. Al was shooed out of the room as a bunch of assistants filed into the room in a hurried fashion…all he could do now was wait. Sitting outside of the room to wait, he took turns between fidgeting his thumbs and walking back and forth in front of the door as he heard several harsh yells erupt from his brother's throat…ones that were almost painful to the ears. He could only imagine what the elder, golden-haired boy was going through. Suddenly after several hours it seemed, the door was thrown open to reveal the very tired doctor splattered here and there with what appeared to be the Ed's blood, which didn't sink in too well with Al. "…Doctor, my brother! Is he- is he all right?!" The worried sibling asked, fearing nothing but the worst as the doctor lowered his head.

"I've done all I can for the boy, but his vocal chords and trachea were damaged beyond repair. I don't know, he may never sound quite like he did anymore. In fact, I'm sorry m'boy, but your brother may never even become capable of speaking again…" The doctor informed Alphonse sadly, causing the boy of steel to fall silent and peer through the partially open door behind the man, spotting his brother lying on the bed, tired and unmoving. Alphonse thanked the doctor and the man allowed him to sit in the room with his brother so long as he stayed quiet and let the teen rest.

"Brother…this is- this is all my fault, isn't it? If I had found you sooner, and if you hadn't been looking for a way to get me back to normal…this- this wouldn't have happened…" The guilt-ridden younger teen admitted as he gazed sadly and thoughtfully at the alchemist who lie in front of him on the hospital bed, confined for quite a while to the small, white room which smelled heavily of medicines and sterilizing solutions. 'This isn't you, Ed…this wouldn't be you at all. Our Ed hates hospitals just about as much as he hates milk, and if conscious, he'd most likely have tried to get out of being here in any ways possible. Please, Ed…please get better soon. I- I can't stand seeing you so silent like this; I don't know if I'd ever get used to it if you were to become silenced like this forever.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2 - That's Life**

"…Brother!!" The former alchemist heard his brother call, rolling his eyes slightly and sighing as he turned to face his younger sibling. A year or so ago, they had actually managed to get Alphonse back into his human body, and he'd been bothering Edward a lot ever since then, getting excited over every single little thing that he found he could do now as a human and not as the once bulky suit of armor. The older brother smiled anyway as Al made his way towards him. Ed was about twenty years old, his sibling, Al, was pretty close to being nineteen. Who would have guessed that Alphonse was tall and lean at his age? Things looked pretty helpless for Edward when he was around that age, but the younger was taller than him when he was brought back to his own body. Of course, you can't count the eldest Elric out of the race in height. In fact, Ed had shot up over the years, and both brothers were now just about the same size, give or take an inch or so of difference. "Ed, Winry and Auntie Pinako want to see you; they need to adjust your automail!"

Yes, that's right. Ed had to choose between giving Al his body back or regaining his real arm and leg. The Rockbell's, though, were able to create a skin-like substance, which was tough, but allowed the shiny and unnatural automail to look as well as feel like any other natural limb. The boy climbed to his feet and made his way towards Al, following his brother back to the house. He and Al had moved in with them after tragic incident involving the young adult and the homunculi. At first, Edward had felt quite crowded in the house and, due to his inability to speak, Winry was always fussing over the boy to try to insure that he was comfortable. After getting quite fed up with it, he used all his vocal strength to give a shout of frustration, which only made him succeed in leaving his throat in pain and noticing a coppery taste in his mouth which he identified as his own blood. Upon realizing that the golden-haired teen was uncomfortable and didn't want to be the center of attention, Winry and Alphonse both backed off, thanks to Pinako's advice.

"Hey Edward. Feeling up to par for a new arm and leg?" Winry asked politely; she was still acting almost the same as she did when he first came back here. She yelled at him less and wasn't as harsh on him. The reasons being either she felt Ed was growing up and could take care of himself, or she pitied him. Ed 

himself leaned towards the second choice when it came down to that debate. He just simply nodded and sighed slightly as he made his way to their workroom, sitting himself down as the two tinkered around for a minute. They started removing the skin-like covering and disconnecting his arm and leg as Ed was forced to bite his lower lip and wince. "Oh, sorry about that Ed…do you mind sitting still for a while and letting auntie and I update the automail? It shouldn't take more than an hour or so." She suggested to him as the boy shrugged his shoulders, indicating that he didn't really mind as they measured his original limbs to see how much of an adjustment they needed to make. "Oh, and Ed…Al told me not to mention anything to you as of yet, but--…" The honey-eyed teen looked up to the blonde girl, raising a questioning eyebrow as the girl bit her lower lip…a nervous habit of hers. "--you see, Alphonse mentioned something about having talked to your old military back at Central…and Edward, I think he's planning on dragging you back out to see them all…" The poor boy's eyes widened, leaving him slack-jawed and in awe. His brother would go and do that…fully knowing that he didn't want to see any of them anymore? The Elric's eyes flashed angrily, causing both women to cover their ears as all they got from the elder sibling as a distorted and enraged screech, sounding somewhat pained at the end as he was immediately slapped in the face by his close, childhood friend and sisterly figure. "…Edward Elric! Don't you dare do that again; keep that up and you'll never speak!" She lectured, causing Ed to subconsciously rub at his throat and roll his eyes a bit as he fixed his gaze to the floor.

'…Winry, I haven't actually been capable of holding a conversation in about three years now. What makes you believe that I still have a chance of regaining my voice back? I know it…and all of you know it too. Sure, I miss talking…I miss it a lot, but it was a small price to pay--to be able to see Alphonse happy like he is.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3 - Convincing Ed**

"…You did what Winry?!" Al cried in astonishment, slapping himself in the forehead. "But Win…I wanted to wait until I had him on the train and everything!" The younger brother told her, sighing as he now thought of how he was ever going to get his brother to leave the house.

"…Wait a minute--Alphonse! You mean you were going to lie to Edward about where you were going, and then tell him when you guys were halfway there…? Al! That's just plain cruel to do to him!" The blonde-haired mechanic shouted, wagging her finger angrily at the boy with short straw-colored hair.

"But Winry! He would never have stepped out of the door if he knew what I was up to, and now that he knows, he's going to ignore any suggestions whatsoever!" The boy fumed, stomping off towards his brother's room and leaving the curious blonde-haired girl with little else but to follow him.

"Al--…Alphonse! What are you doing?!" The girl gasped, seeing the younger brother search for something (presumably to use against the other), looking under the bed and around in Ed's dresser drawers. "Come on Al! Tell me what you're up to…I- I'll call for Ed! I swear I will!" She threatened, stepping inside and over next to the boy, tilting her head to the side as she saw him grin. "Hey, come on Alphonse…you're scaring me…" She sweat-dropped and her eyes widened at the picture that was held out in front of her face. It was, in fact, a picture of the Colonel Mustang. "…Roy? But Al…what's a picture of Mustang doing in Ed's--?" She stopped a bit and shook her head as the thought came to her mind. "…No way! Alphonse Elric! If Ed really is-- if he really does--…!! You're going to blackmail him into it, aren't you?!" She asked in surprise, leaving the brother with a smug little grin on his face.

--

"Oh Edward…! Come here for a moment, would you?" Ed heard his brother call, though still ticked off at the youth as he got to his feet and walked back into the house with an unreadable expression on his face as he entered the room. "Ed, I'm sorry, but you've left me no choice. If you don't come to Central with me…I'll be forced to tell everyone--" The younger brother continued, grinning as he pulled out the picture that Edward had hidden in his drawers. "--about this!" He said, seeing his brother's eyes widen and his face pale as he lunged himself at his younger sibling, wrestling him for the picture, but only to find himself tripped as Al stumbled to his feet and looked down at the panicked older boy.

"Brother, you've been hiding something from me…from Winry too-- why didn't you tell us that you felt that way about him?" He teased, watching the sibling as he attempted to run off, only to be caught by the sleeve. "Ed, please…just come with me to see everyone. I'll tell them what happened to you, brother; you won't even have to struggle with getting them to try to understand you. I know you well enough, as I should…I'll know what you're trying to say-- I've been with you all these years the most, after all. We went through a lot together…" He begged the golden-eyed teen as the boy stared at the floor, unsure quite of what to say. Ed yanked his arm away and sighed a little as he stood off alone for a bit, clearly torn over the issue.

The boy finally bowed his head slightly in a forced sort of nod…agreeing that he'd go with his brother before sending the younger sibling a cold sort of stare-- feeling threatened and warning the teen to keep his mouth shut about this incident while they were there. "Don't worry brother…I'll keep quiet for the time being. Everyone wants to see you, I bet even the Colonel will be happy with our visit-- or should I say Fuhrer! He's now head of the military, Ed!" The boy grinned, as he ran off to pack his things…leaving the other brother sulking in the living room as he plopped down on the couch.

'…Shit. This trip…is going to be a living hell…'

--

Thank you all so much for the reviews-- I'm glad! This is the first serious fanfiction I've got around to posting..and I'll try to space things out a little more so that it'll be easy to read, if I'm not very successful, please bear with me x.X It's hard to change the format I've written it in and attempt to find spots to start new, shorter paragraphs.. x.X; Arigatou mai fans!

Love you all!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for the comments-- I'll try to update more and things!

**--**

**Ch. 4 - Train Ride**

"Bye Edward and Alphonse! See you soon!" Winry called-- her and Pinako waved the two brothers off as they climbed inside the train, having already said their goodbyes when the train whistle blew and signaled that it was about to leave. The duo made their way to an empty compartment and sat down across from each other. After a while, Ed found himself staring out the window. Al noticed the small, slightly happy, yet somewhat sad smile adorning his brother's face as he giggled a little.

"Wow…this seems familiar, right Ed? Think about how many train rides we've had to take while working for the state and on all our adventures…" As Al went on, reminiscing about their earlier years. It brought a small grin to the former alchemist's face as he nodded a bit and turned his attention back to his brother once more. "-- I wonder how it is at Central anyway…do you think everyone will still look the same? What about the military's headquarters? I can't wait to get there!" Al looked over to see his brother and frowned slightly. "…Edward? I- I'm sorry about the whole 'blackmail' thing, I didn't mean to embarrass you like that. In fact, I thought you'd deny it and blow it all off like it was just plain ridiculous, as you'd usually do…" He explained to his elder sibling, who in turn just veered his face away and shrugged his shoulders half-heartedly.

After sitting a while in silence, Al had decided he was hungry and went to grab something to eat, telling Ed that he'd bring him back something too as he left. As the older Elric sat there with his arm resting on the windowsill, the boy looked up towards the ceiling of the train. Even if he did feel the same way…there was always the age difference-- or the overwhelming possibility that Roy didn't feel the same as Ed did. But what Edward feared the most was that if he was rejected…due to the fact that he could barely, if not at all, speak to him. Mustang was a born leader, everything in the military revolved around communication…which is the same for just about anywhere else in the world-- and especially within a relationship.

No-- Ed would definitely feel like strangling himself after meeting up with everyone he knew…and being unable to tell them things for himself. He could certainly try, but he was sure Al would shoot down the option as soon as Edward would be able to force his weak and raspy voice passed his lips.

Once his brother had came back into the compartment, Ed nodded in thanks as he took the food from the other boy and took a bite…thinking as he chewed. He glanced back to his brother and swallowed hard-- shifting his eyes towards the floor as he dared do what would make him pay with a whack of Winry's wrench. "…A-Al…d-do y-you…t-think I-…?" Al's eyes widened at the somewhat determined, but still shaky and pained words as they rolled from his brother's throat-- shaking his head and waving his arms out frantically to his brother.

"No brother…! Speaking more than absolutely necessary will further damage your vocal chords…you don't want the wounds to reopen, do you?" The boy asked, causing the boy who had worked so hard to get the words out to his younger sibling to shake his head in a numbed sort of fashion, working in a small sigh as he rested his forehead in his right hand and closed his eyes in defeat.

"Ed…Brother, wake up." The half-asleep boy heard his brother say, feeling his shoulders being shook slightly as his eyes fluttered open. The quiet boy yawned a little and stretched out his arms as Alphonse gave him a smile. He guessed he had dozed off for a small portion of the ride back to Central. "We're here Ed…! Can you believe it?!" Al grinned as he dragged his brother and their luggage off the train. "Come on brother-- Lieutenant Ross is greeting us at the gates of the station, and we don't want to keep her waiting!" Edward's face fell. Ever since the woman had risked her life to save him from the substance made to create the Philosopher's Stone, she'd been kind of motherly towards him and his younger sibling. He was sure that he'd be pitied by her, too, when Al told her of what had happened…and how he'd lost his voice.

--

I'm sorry everyone, my chapters are all kinda written out to be short..these ones are already typed and between college, work, and homework-- it's really hard to find time to sit down and adjust or add to chapters! x; Keep up the comments, though!!


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm so, so, so, SO sorry that this is an ubberly late chapter addition! x.x;; School's been hectic and I've sliced my fingers on the slicer twice at work, so..it's been difficult to sit down and get to doing this typing -.-;; I'll try to keep adding a lot sooner between chapter entries! I hope you enjoy the chapter-- again, these ones are pre-written, so..I apologize if they're still not very long!_

**---**

**Ch. 5 - Arrival**

"…Lieutenant Ross, over here! It's me-- Alphonse!" He called, finally letting go of his brother's sleeve and running ahead towards the dark-haired female officer, who blinked a bit in astonishment.

"But…that's impossible! Y-you got your body back-- Al, but…how?!" The woman questioned the boy, surprised and caught off-guard as the teen grinned back at her.

"Yeah-- it's awesome to have my own human body back again! And as for how; Edward did it! He told me he had found a way to get me back to normal and it worked! Didn't it brother?" Al rambled on, turning back to the older sibling as the lieutenant's eyes grew wider as she spotted the alchemist she once knew.

"E-Edward Elric-- Sir is that…is that you?" She asked unsurely, eyeing the taller, leanly figured 20 year old boy whose hair had grown and was still pulled into it's single braid, but only loosely and ending half a foot or so short of his waist, actually draped over his right shoulder and down the front of his body. The honey-eyed boy smiled gently at the motherly woman and nodded towards her in acknowledgement, letting her know that it was indeed him as the female in uniform pulled them both into a somewhat tearful hug. "After not hearing from you for so long, I'd been afraid that the both of you were--…what a relief when we'd gotten word of you two thinking about coming back!" She cried, sounding ecstatic as she pulled away from them with a wide smile.

"…You two have just have to tell me what you've been up to! I can't wait to hear about what trouble you boys have caused over the passed several years without us!" She exclaimed, but seeing the eldest sibling's face wall the minute the woman's first sentence in her statement had been mentioned. "Edward, Sir…what's wrong? You haven't said one word to me this whole time. Aren't you happy to be back?" She questioned worriedly as the brother gave her nothing but the shrug of his shoulders, also spotting Alphonse as he shot an almost guilty sort of look towards his brother. "Uh…Al? What's going on?" The younger brother looked to the dark-haired woman with a small shake of his head.

"Um, Maria…I'm afraid my brother won't be doing any of the talking while he's here with us at Central." The boy told her, lowering his head as the officer blinked confusedly at him before glancing back to the elder Elric. She opened her mouth to say something, most likely to question them about it, but Alphonse interjected. "Look Lieutenant, I'll explain everything in the car on the way to Headquarters, just promise me not to tell the others about it…?" Al told her, seeing as Ed was already making his way towards their ride. "And above all, don't treat him any differently or pity him-- he hates it. Makes him upset." The youngest warned her, she nodded and agreed as they put their luggage in the trunk of the military's car, climbing in and preparing for an atmospherically uncomfortable ride there.

"All right you two, spill it-- or one of you, anyhow. I want to know what all the silence and secrecy is about. Edward's usually the talkative one, not you, Alphonse…" Ross recalled, remembering back on when there were times that you couldn't even get Ed to be quiet without threatening him in some way or another-- or having Hughes have to come in and talk non-stop about his daughter for a couple minutes to get him to storm out and leave the room. She smiled lightly upon thinking back on those times, still awaiting an explanation from the brothers.

"Okay, I'll explain everything then…Ed?" Al asked, looking to his brother to make sure that it was okay by him. The older boy sighed and nodded his head solemnly, staring off out of the car window and tuning out the conversation between his brother and Maria Ross. He really wasn't looking forward to people finding out about his inability to speak; it would render him disadvantaged either way, though. They'd all eventually figure it out—Edward wasn't exactly known for being the quiet type…especially not when insulted or questioned.

'…I guess this is the beginning of the end for me.'


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sooooooooooo sorry about my lack of updating! I've had the worst computer problems..and I took extra hours at work while school wasn't in session, so ; I really apologize! And for you who all say my chapters are too short..I have attempted to add more material to my pre-written chapters..but be patient and they might get longer, hopefully!

**---------**

**Ch. 6 - Rumors**

"Yes. No I want that report in here within the next couple of days. I've already given you your week to finish it up, don't disappoint me. Get it done." And with that, the onyx-eyed man abruptly hung up the phone. 'Damn my lazy-ass men. Why is it that no matter what tasks I give them, they're never on time?' The former Colonel, now Fuhrer, thought tiredly…staring off into the spacious room of his new office. There was one young teen he could remember…to when he really didn't mind that the reports he needed were a bit late-- that certain boy was the alchemist prodigy, Edward Elric…and his brother. Sure, he used to tease the boy constantly about his height…even recalling his reactions brought a chuckle to his weary lips. A knock on the door redirected his attention to whoever might be outside of it. "Permission to enter." The raven-haired man said nonchalantly, seeing his most trusted officer enter the room.

"Sir, I've done as you've asked…and I dare say-- return my regular uniform to me! This is absolutely ridiculous!" The blonde growled angrily, glaring daggers at the man as he laughed. The new Fuhrer had immediately put the female dress-code into affect that he had been threatening to do since he was a Colonel. All the female officers would now wear uniforms, all jackets low-cut and they would all wear mini-skirts. The man sniggered before bursting out in amused laughter, shaking his head and wiping the few tears in his eyes.

"No way, Lieutenant Hawkeye…this is too good to be true! It's the men's single hope and dream of the military to have the uniforms for women changed!" He reasoned, smiling smugly about the whole thing as he teasingly eyed the woman up and down. Before he knew what hit him, he found himself looking into the black barrel of Riza's gun…which she looked like she wasn't going to lower any time soon. He gulped and stared back at the officer behind the gun, who was slowly counting to three and cocking back the trigger of her gun. The older man panicked and shook his hands out in front of him defensively. "All right, all right, all right! Calm down Hawkeye…I was just kidding…heh…" The man in uniform said nervously, causing her to pocket the gun faster than the eye can see as she nodded a little, grinning in triumph as she headed towards the door to leave again.

"Oh, and Sir…there've been several rumors sprouting up all over the military-- I think it's something you wouldn't mind looking into…" The woman said, turning back towards the man, who looked more interested in his paperwork at the moment. She sighed and pressed further inwards, wanting to tell him about them. "The rumors are about a certain young man who used to work for the military and under you-- the one of which we know you haven't stopped asking questions about; the man I speak of, Sir, is Edward Elric himself." She finished, smirking in satisfaction as she saw the man's eyes widen while he suddenly got to his feet and knock over the bottle of ink he had been using as it spilled over quite a few of his documents.

"…What?! Edward Elric-- the very same shrimp that we haven't heard so much as a word from?" The man asked in a very intrigued manner, clenching his jaws a bit as he saw the female nod affirmatively in response. "Well then-- what about the boy…?" He demanded, eyes fixed intensely on the woman as she shook her head a little and prepared to answer.

"There has been talk that his brother, Alphonse, contacted someone here at Headquarters…and that Ed's being forced into returning by his younger sibling. He should be expected to arrive here any time these next few hours…that's all I've caught from some of the others' gossip and what they know about this." She answered before sighing and smiling slightly. "Now if you'll excuse me-- I'm changing back into my uniform." The woman announced, walking out of the room as the man stared down at the desk beneath him in anticipation.

As soon as the female officer had finally left the room, Roy went about routing around his desk, unlocking the drawer that apparently contained contents from the Elrics' searches for the stone over the years. There were pictures, reports, and smart-ass comments on several of those reports-- of course, those would be thanks to Edward, not Alphonse. The younger wasn't as rude and outspoken as his older brother was..which Mustang appreciated-- he truly didn't think he'd be able to handle two of them. He'd most likely be mauled to death or something..he'd already encountered such attempts over his jokes about the eldest brother's height. Those days brought a small smile to the man's lips as he recalled those kinds of events.

'FullMetal…why would he come back?'

The the now inquisitive and restless fuhrer shoved the papers back into his drawer and locked it, stashing the keys into his pocket before opening the door and walking from his office-- he was sure Riza might know more than she told him..but he decided to take it upon himself to ask some of the others around Central on what they'd heard. If the blonde really wasn't returning, he wasn't going to be hung-up on false hope-- he was on a search for more sources.


	7. Chapter 7

Well, here's to anothe chapter! I hope this little filler-thing doesn't make anyone too disappointed..don't you worry-- Roy'll pop in to meet Edward in the next Chapter, which I will REALLY try to post soon!

**-----**

**Ch. 7 - He's Back!**

"I see, so that's what happened…" Maria replied quietly, lifting her head to look over to Ed, who pretended not to notice the saddened stare as he fixed his gaze out the window. He didn't like it when he was pitied; he felt as if he was being looked down on. Al thought that the suggestion was ridiculous…and that his brother was just acting paranoid when it came down to the idea. The electric-eyed boy's stomach did a flip as his subconscious recognized the streets they were driving down…realizing that they were getting close to Central Headquarter; it was making the older teen more nervous by the minute. His brother seemed to notice as he moved over closer to Ed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Brother, don't be so uptight about it. No one will treat you any differently…and you've done way too much for the military over the years for any of them to even think about giving you a hard time. Voice or not, Ed, you're still stronger than pretty much all of them…so if they do, I give you permission to go ahead and beat the living crap out of them!" Alphonse told Edward with one of his trademark, innocent and childish grins while flashing the boy a thumbs-up. The reassuring attitude of his younger sibling made the elder Elric relax a little, giving a small smile and returning the thumbs-up half-heartedly.

The car stopped outside of the building…Miss Ross exiting the vehicle first, followed by the younger brother, then finally by Edward. The driver grabbed their luggage and carried it up into the guests' quarters of the building without so much as a word. Al and Ed decided they would stay in the same room while they were there; Ed, because he was used to the company of his brother…and Al, because he was afraid that if his brother got mad, he'd end up putting more than just a hole in the wall. The three made their way into the building, Al and Lieutenant Ross making polite conversation as they made their way through the halls. No matter where Edward looked, he swore he saw several people stop with their work and eye him skeptically as they whispered amongst themselves—so they remembered who he was; well, some of them might have, anyway, to say the least.

"…Ed? Edward?!" A voice called from down the hall behind them, causing all of them to turn in the direction of the voice and stop in their tracks. A slightly older, more mature mousey-brown haired girl was now making their way towards them at break-neck speed, causing all of them to scatter as the girl attempted to stop herself, but slipped and fell on none-other than Edward himself. He rubbed his head in a somewhat bothered way, finding himself looking up to the green-eyed woman he and his brother had met while looking for Dr. Marco's research journal.

"Oh, Scieszka! Hey, it's me…Alphonse! You know, the suit of armor—Ed's brother!" The youngest piped in, grinning as the bookworm-of-a-girl they knew stared wide-eyed in shock. She pointed and stuttered, looking as if she'd seen a ghost. "Don't worry, I have a feeling I'll get this reaction a lot here…" The boy thought, but brought out of their small introduction as Edward cleared his throat as loud as he could without causing any discomfort, drumming his fingertips against the floor impatiently as the others noticed that, indeed, Scieszka was sitting on top of the former alchemist's back…which prevented him from standing.

"Oh! I'm sorry FullMetal, Sir! Here, let me help you up…!" She panicked, scrambling to her feet and offering the young adult a hand as she helped him back to his feet. She looked slightly surprised when the young man finally stood back up—he was definitely not the stature, or figure of the golden-haired boy she remembered having met those many years back. "…T-The moth of you—you're back!!" The girl exclaimed, causing the two grown boys to break into almost twin-smiles. Yes, they were back…particularly the one called Ed. The FullMetal Alchemist was back at Headquarters…well, for a while, anyhow.

It was soon after that Lieutenant Ross and Hawkeye, once the rather long, explanatory re-introductions were made, had informed the two that many of the military members knew about Ed's and Al's return. Everyone was thrilled and the suggestion of throwing the two Elrics somewhat of a 'welcome back' fiasco at a building they'd managed to persuade the owners into letting them all borrow.

'…Oh just wonderful…' thought the poor alchemist, who wanted little-more than to be the center of attention once more—not. 'Why do these things always fail to_ not_ happen to me? So much for peace and quiet…' His brother, on the other hand, was apparently ecstatic as the younger blonde hopped around, shouting something like 'oh boy, oh boy, oh boy-- a party' in an excited, squeaky voice. '...Joy.'


	8. Chapter 8

**_Ok guys..here you go-- the awaited chapter..but..you'll probably be made and waiting for the next one xD; _**

--

**Ch. 8 – Reunion**

"…Please Ed, please! Come on, all of our friends went and put this party together to welcome us back—the least we can do is make sure you actually attend the party as well!" Alphonse insisted, him and Maria Ross glaring daggers at the alchemist…who was failing miserably on trying to ignore the stares. Of course, though, Al wasn't patient enough this time around to kindly persuade his brother into coming. He'd have to resort to reminding the young man of the blackmail he held against the older Elric.

"Oh Edward…" At the younger one's tone, the other boy looked at his brother suspiciously. "If you don't come…I wonder what a certain someone will think, ne? I'm sure you know that one person, and probably several others, would be interested in knowing just how I convinced a stubborn mule like you to come back..and I'd be more than happy to tell them unless you come along and stop me~."

Alphonse's taunts and innocent grin left the eldest speechless, wide-eyed, and silent. Before long, the blonde hung his head a bit in defeat…much to the surprise of the female Lieutenant, who looked to Al as if trying to figure out what the statement had meant to Ed. Edward, though, had remembered that Al had promised not to say a word about the picture he'd discovered in his brother's dresser drawer…and so therefore, he really didn't have the right to continue to blackmail him in this way! The silent adult cleared his throat loudly, causing his younger brother to turn his attention back to him, sending him a meaningful glare. "Yes brother, I know..but I can go back on my word if you don't cooperate." He retaliated, the oldest getting to his feet and following gloomily into his room to get dressed for the event: formal court dress was requested.

--~--~--

"Boy Roy; you actually clean up pretty good when you try to look decent—I suppose it's best to do so. All dressed nice for the Elrics' welcome back party, I suppose?" Hawkeye asked, eyeing the Fuhrer as he'd opened the door and stepped out of his house, nodding in acknowledgement as they both stepped into one of the military cars and let the driver speed towards Central's new Library. After the incident that caused the building to parish among raging flames, the city had decided to rebuild the place…and replace just about the books and records that were lost and damaged. Once they'd arrived, they found the place crowded with military men, other officers and such, but no sign of the two brothers as of yet. "They're late…as usual." Mustang commented to himself, soon making himself content by grabbing some punch and discussing business with others as they waited with Hawkeye and Havoc near his heels.

--~--~--

Edward was miserable. Not only was he being forced to go to this party being thrown for them, not that he didn't appreciate it, but his brother was also carrying with him the dreaded blackmail to make sure that the older male behaved. And while Mrs. Ross and Al talked back and forth excitedly, Ed was left to brood and ponder his revenge on the younger after this was all over and done with.

He could think about that later, though, because what her really wanted right now was to get the picture off of Alphonse's person.

How could he do that? He kind of…had an inkling of where the picture was being kept—he'd seen Al attempt to sneak it into one of his inside coat-pockets. It had to be in there somewhere. Unfortunately, said younger one had noticed Ed's blank staring that had been fixed at the boy's chest. "Uhm..Edward—are you okay..?" He asked, poking his brother a but worriedly until the long-haired blonde grinned and nodded, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he pounced his little brother, managing to rummage around in the startled boy's inside pockets until a smirk spread across his face.

"Edward Elric—y-you give that back..!" Alphonse yelled, the car coming to a halt in front of the library—the door opened as the eldest alchemist jumped out before the car had even come to a stop. The male grinned in triumph as Al and a clueless Maria followed. He'd finally managed to snatch back the photo of the man being used against him by that conniving younger brother of his! He was quick to pocket the picture in an inner pocket of his own jacket, continuing to run.

The boy's hair was again in it's long braid, hanging over his right shoulder in a somewhat flattering fashion. He wore a white dress shirt and black slacks with matching buckle-boots adorning his stampeding feet, a blood-red jacket bearing the familiar symbol of Flamel's Cross(1) on the back trailing behind him…just as he'd worn back when he was in the military. Al and Maria Ross had thought it would suit him better for the event than a suit or anything else, apparently, and said the piece of clothing was a must.

He pushed the doors, causing others to turn their heads as the boy shoved his way through with the younger brother chasing after him. Poor Edward didn't look back in front of him to see where he was going until it was too late. The young adult had crashed into someone near the refreshment table, causing them to stumble into it and fall, resulting in the punch bowl falling onto the victim's head. The alchemist sat on his rump, blinking in surprise and looking nervously around him as he caught the whispers and exclaims of those witnessing the entrance of one of the honored guests.

"Ow…" The man stated, all soaking wet and sounding like he wasn't at all pleased—and who wouldn't be in a horrible mood after that? Ed got to his feet and was about to lend the man a hand…until the man lifted the bowl from his head and caused the Elric to freeze in his tracks. There, under a mop-looking head of black hair, was the man that he'd been dreading to meet again: Mustang.

The both of them shared astonished looks and wide eyes as the man in charge of the military slowly got to his feet on his own, looking at a loss for words as he searched the now young-adult with his eyes almost unbelievingly. "Edward—FullMetal…?" Mustang questioned, apparently stunned as the honey-eyed, twenty-year-old confirmed the other's uncertainties with a speechless nod.

__+__+__

Footnotes:

(1) – I think it's Flamel's Cross..I could be wrong…if so, I sincerely apologize!

--

**_I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it! I thank all of you for your reviews-- please keep letting me know how you like the fanfic so far! ^-^ Thank you all so much!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9 - The Reason.**

As Mustang did get to his feet…the astonished boy couldn't help but take a couple uneasy steps backwards, unsure of just what was going to happen next. What could he expect? Mustang was…never really predictable…and he wasn't sure that time had done anything to change that. He was more than likely, Edward thought, the same-old Mustang he had been years ago when he'd seen the man last.

For quite some time, the two mens' eyes were locked-- they just couldn't seem to stop staring at one another as some old friends of the alchemist who witnessed the incident seemed to be doing the same thing…though some had been brave enough to welcome the boy, give him a pat on the back, and back off. The welcomes…didn't seem to bring the boy out from his current state of being, though, but it was Edward who did break from his stupor first. The boy shook his head to clear his thoughts, the man across from him copying the action as the raven-haired one cleared his throat and closed his eyes slightly.

"Well Ed-- um…welcome back to Central…" He said, unable to keep the tiniest of smiles from his lips as he quickly thought of something else to ask. "So…where's young Alphonse?" He asked, blinking as he felt a tap on his shoulder, looking back to see a boy with straw-colored, short hair…slightly darker than the Elric directly in front of him, and with hazel-brown eyes.

"Right here Colonel! Oops, I mean Fuhrer Mustang!" Al exclaimed, grinning from ear-to-ear as he saw the man stare in shock, pointing and stuttering. The young boy didn't seem to be too set-back by his reaction. "Nice to see you too Sir! I know it's weird…no longer seeing me as a suit of armor…but I've gotten my original body back! My brother found a way to get it back for me a year or two ago…and here I am! I've been this way since!" The boy continued, smiling widely as the dark-eyed man turned his attention back to Edward, eyes relaying a message of disbelief as his doubt was replied to with a simple shrug from the quiet boy.

"Ed…is there nothing…that you wish to say to me?" The former Colonel asked, causing the other alchemist to look away with a sigh, suddenly finding the floor much more interesting as he seemed to be trying to desperately stare a hole into it with which to escape from this situation. The military man turned his attention back to the younger Elric, who fidgeted a little before taking the man by the arm and leading him away from his brother.

"Roy, Ed can't--…Ed can't talk…" He told the man softly, shaking his head slightly in a saddened manner as the Fuhrer looked at the boy in a puzzled manner.

"…What do you mean FullMetal can't talk? He's perfectly capable to at least manage a 'Hello' after all these years without contacting us at all. Quite frankly, though…he seems a little more…subdued than I remember…" The man observed, looking back in the general direction where he had been dragged away from the younger companion. Alphonse again shook his head, though more persistently this time.

"W-Well, Mustang…he'd seem that way…because…he really can't. He can't speak. Mustang…he's not spoken within the last three years. E-Ed had found a way to return me back to the way I am now…but…we had a run-in with the homunculi. He and I managed to rid ourselves of the imposter who called herself our mother, Sloth was her name, and…the others didn't really like us too well for that. The minute my brother's foot touched the ground…Lust extended her nails. The attack caught my brother by the throat, Roy…both his trachea and his larynx were punctured from the incident. He's suffered a lot...and has almost no voice. Just trying to talk…or yell, in his case…can cause problems. Those wounds never really closed…so they're in danger of re-ripping themselves if he tries…to…" The youngest explained in a somewhat hushed tone, trying to keep others from overhearing or commenting on the story.

The older man's face was blank…but held traces of shock, sadness, and a quiet fury rising in his eyes. The man stalked off, leaving Alphonse to make his way after him with wide eyes as he called out to his brother, who looked up only to be caught by the collar of his shirt and lifted so that only his toes touched the ground. The man, Mustang, who held him up silently looked down at the tiles…eyes closed as he took a shaky breath and raised his head to the alchemist with a face full of disappointment…and…longing?

"Edward Elric…why? Damn it Ed! I want an answer…! You stay out of contact with me and the rest of your comrades for over three years…and when you return, you leave your sibling with the duty of telling everyone what happened…when I, we, all know that you didn't really want to come back and suffer this grave reunion. So…why, FullMetal? Why is it that you came back? And why is it that you couldn't have had the decency to contact us and tell us…instead of making us fear that the worst may have happened to you? Edward…the military had just as well…thought you to be dead! Dead, FullMetal!"

_+____+_

**_I'm soooooooo sorry everyone for not updating..for like a year! College has been kinda rough on me..but..I promise to try to post some more chapters at least by summer break if not earlier! Please forgive me! I'll try to work on starting another chapter this or next weekend! Keyword there is TRY-- not promising..but making an effort!_  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch. 10 - Silent Words.**

The golden-eyed young adult was momentarily shocked by the other man's outburst, eyes wide and looking as if he wasn't quite sure what to do. He had to admit…that he hadn't really been expecting such an impulsive reaction from the man. As much as he hated to admit it, well, he felt a bit touched that the other seemed to care as much as he did. But…it was nothing to get carried away with! Besides…Mustang probably meant he worried…more as a friend and superior rather than anything else. At this point, he wasn't going to start hanging himself on hope for more.

Edward narrowed his eyes slightly at the man he had once called Colonel…well, 'Colonel Shit-head' and 'Colonel Bastard', more or less…but still Colonel. Not now though…the man that held him by the collar had now been promoted-- the new Fuhrer of the military nonetheless. And here he was, lecturing him on keeping in touch and responsibilities…the was certainly one to talk.

The blonde-eyed boy grabbed the older man by the wrist, tightening it enough for it to hurt and make the man lower him back so that both feet were firmly planted on the floor. Once there, the long-haired boy removed the hand from his collar and stepped back. By now, several people around them had ceased their conversations and decided to watch both of them.

Sparks seemed to shock the air as the two glared at each other, all traces of friendship lost within the fiery and angered eyes of both men. Both, of course, were upset with the other for different reasons. But neither one moved as they played out their old-fashioned stare-down…each waiting for the other to give up first. The raven-haired and straw-headed men didn't move a muscle-- but something caught the older of the two by surprise. The younger man's eyes faltered, changed, if only for a few seconds. He didn't see anger or hate, nor spite or disappointment. He saw sadness, loneliness, and sorrow…regret and a sense of loss.

The eldest of the two men was shocked when the younger alchemist turned his back to him and stormed off in the opposite direction…his brother running after him in a desperate attempt to bring the boy back to the party. He watched the boy follow after his older brother, practically begging the other to suck it up and return to the other guests that had attended.

"Edward-- brother, please, just for tonight! I promise that this is the only time that you will ever have to be around this big crowd of military familiars and friends-- I know that you wanted to forget about everyone at Central…or at least almost everyone…" The youngest added the last several words quietly, causing his brother to flinch at the thought. "Look Ed, I know blackmailing you was wrong, and I know that you'll want me to come up with another explanation as to how I managed to drag you back down here. Don't worry about that…I'll think of something else-- I won't let Mustang, or anyone else for that matter, know the real story. And I'm not just saying that because I promised…but because that's something he needs to hear from you, brother."

The statement caused the eldest of the pair to snort indifferently at the idea and turn his head away, relaying the prompt message that it would never happen. The younger boy sighed and disappeared back towards the crowd of people, leaving the other to think quietly to himself.

'Alphonse…why? You lead me here when you well-knew that I didn't' want to come; that's what I convinced myself to think. Did you know otherwise, little brother, or was it you who truly missed being here? Al, I just don't know anymore. I don't know just what it is that I want. Though it seems that you know perfectly what that is…and I end up being the hesitant and uncertain one.'

The blonde shook his head and stepped out from the shadows, head hung a bit in confusion and dismay as he walked back up next to his brother…who beamed brightly when the other decided to at least come out from hiding.

"…I knew you'd come back around, brother; you have a voice, Ed…even if you can't hear it aloud. It might surprise you…that it doesn't take a lot of verbal communication to relay a message. Take a look at all the other ways there are to say things: there's sign language, Morse Code, and writing as well. There's three examples in themselves, Ed…just have a little more confidence in yourself!" He pointed out in that overly-happy tone of his, causing the other to shake his head and issue a 'lets just get this over with' attitude as the old military friends and partners started flocking around the duo once more, asking questions and receiving explanations from Al.

As Ed looked around, though…he didn't see a trace of the newly named 'Fuhrer' for the remainder of the 'welcome back' ceremony. But he pretended not to care, for the man was no longer the object of the younger alchemist's current attention-- he had the public of the military who had attended to deal with right now…or so he claimed. To tell the honest-to-god truth, Mustang was not far from the pair during the entire time, watching with weary eyes as the two carried on with their evening.

'…Someday, FullMetal. Someday, someway…I'll find a way to tell you…just how I really feel. But, I'm sorry, until that day arrives…I'll just have to do as I am now-- watch you from the safety of the shadows. For both your own well-being…and mine.'

With that thought in mind, the Fuhrer turned on his heels and snuck his way deeper into the library. The reason? Just to get away from the crowd…and the pain in his chest, which he deluded himself into thinking was completely anger and disappointment in the blonde male whom he'd just recently ended up being face-to-face with. Never in a million years had he thought that he, the newly appointed Fuhrer, would have crashed into Ed at his own welcoming party and ended up on the floor drenched in the substance of an overturned punch-bowl. But…somehow…it seemed to fit Ed well.

It was hard to hear the truth from Al, seeing as the boy had once held the title 'the voice of the people' among all those he'd come across in his travels and helped. Though, no doubt, his actions must have spoken just as loudly as his words. The hint of a smile displayed hidden across his lips; for now, though, all he could say to the one he admired was this.

"…Welcome back to Central, Sir FullMetal Alchemist…"

_+_______+_

**_Oh..my..GOD! ^0^ Two updates within a week! What a shocker! Well, hope you like this one as much as you did the last one..I tried to make it longer still for all you fans-- it's up to at least a half a page longer on my Microsoft Word than it was! Just trying to please! Keep up the reviews; I love the input and I want to make sure you all like it! Peace! :3_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch. 11 - Hidden Tears.**

Edward didn't know what he preferred more-- running into Mustang and giving the man a horribly nostalgic first-impression, imprinting the idea that he hadn't changed a single bit, even though he had changed quite drastically…or the rest of the party…which Mustang seemed to have excused himself from? Half of it was probably his fault…actually…all of it probably had been, because of course, who would stick around after being doused in punch? He didn't know whether to feel relieved or disappointed by the man's lack of presence. He just couldn't choose…but he supposed it was just as well. If the man had stayed…who knows what might have happened; at least this way he was safe, to his knowledge, to not worry about it until later.

Having said farewell to all of the guests and seeing them off, this left only Edward, Alphonse, the cleaning crew, and the library staff-- or so the two brothers thought. Upon hearing the dull, yet distinct thudding of military boots upon the wooden floor, the pair turned to a somewhat welcoming sight behind them. Both General Armstrong and Lieutenant Ross stood at attention behind the duo and gave them a respectful salute before the blonde boys were crushed in one of the 'body-builder' crushing hugs that they once had been so used to years ago. Once they were released, they checked to make sure they were able to breathe before smiling up at the big, bald man.

"General Armstrong! I thought all of the guests had left! No offence Sir, but…why are the both of you still hanging around here? I had guessed that you'd have left with everyone else and gone back to Central…" The quizzical, curious Alphonse mused, grabbing his brother by the back of his jacket as he attempted to walk off…causing the elder Elric to glare wearily at the one keeping hold of him.

"Oh ho! Of course not, Alphonse m'boy! You didn't think I'd leave without giving you boys a good, long heart-to-heart chat now, did you? Why, I think it's only proper that I give you a more personal greeting…seeing as Ms. Ross here already had dibs on getting you two here, I'm sure she's all caught-up on your life and stories. Besides, it would be an honor to escort you strapping young lads back to your room at Central Headquarters-- I'd like to hear what's been going on back at the house with Ms. Winry and Pinako!" The general beamed. Al was about to protest, but was stopped by a raise of the muscular man's hand. "Don't worry young Alphonse…the Lieutenant here has generously filled me in on the unfortunate incident…concerning Edward and the loss of his voice-- we don't have to speak of that. I just want to know any other interesting stories or events in yours and the Rockbell family's life." He stated insistently, seeing the elder of the two Elrics smile and place a hand on his brother's shoulder, looking grateful and actually somewhat happier than he had during the whole evening of their party. Nodding, the pair climbed in the car, laughing as Al told tons of funny and unheard stories and tales…leaving Ed grinning genuinely from ear-to-ear..

After many, many fits of giggles and stories that brought tears of laughter to your eyes, the group arrived back at Central…though Ed seemed a little reluctant to leave the car. It seemed like it'd been such a good time…brought up short and ending way too fast-- Ed would have rather spent the whole night in the car, more than likely, than at the actual party. Though it wasn't like he didn't appreciate the planning and thought that went into making the party happen…he just…wasn't one for being in the spotlight in that kind of manner.

"Well Edward, Alphonse-- this little catch-up has been splendid, I must say! Absolutely wonderful the tales I just heard! So inspiring and loving!" And as the General said these words, well...'cue sparkles here' is all that needs to be said, hopefully. The two boys grinned and Alphonse laughed a bit uneasily…kind of fearing another bone-crushing hug from the rather large man. Thankfully…it wasn't a threat at this point and time, for Lieutenant Ross shooed him and herself away, the excuse being that the Elrics were probably tired and in need of a good rest after their long journey to get here. They said their goodbyes after the two accompanied them to their rooms…the boys shut the door behind him, both sighing a bit.

"Well Ed, I guess it's time we 'hit the hay' now…I'm bushed!" The younger boy called out as he stretched and made his way to the bathroom, hopping in the shower as he got in and out in about a little over 10 minutes; Edward did the same., walking out after some time fully-clad in a pair of faded, blue-green pajama pants and shirt. Seeing that Alphonse was already in bed, he went back into the bathroom, brushing his hair and swiftly braiding it once more over his shoulder.

As he was accomplishing this, his eyes fell to meet the spotted scar on his neck…the ugly, smooth-textured shape of tilted crescent moon-like slits. The execution of those marks had cut deep enough to grace the back of his neck with those same markings as well. The young adult ran a finger over the marks, activating an involuntary shiver as he shook his head and made his way towards the bed, climbing into it and staring at the ceiling through the quiet darkness. Hearing nothing but the once-familiar sounds of the city and his brother's deep, carefree breaths in the bed next to him, the fully-grown boy rolled over onto his side, facing away from the other as he closed his eyes and faced the outer wall of the building as he attempted to bury his face into the pillows.

In the pale and ever-shining moonlight, the glistening of fresh tears pooled into the boy's eyes, slowly creating several neat salty streams that flowed down his cheeks and over the bridge of his nose. The drips came to a stop as they ran into the pillowcases…ready to dissolve into nothing but damp spots on the stuffed white material. This ritual wasn't unusual to him; he often did this-- waiting for his brother to sleep, then softly letting the waterworks run free…keeping them from the person he knew would care about it the most. An escapade of hidden tears only felt by their owner's now -wet skin as he fell deep into a dreamless and heavy slumber.

* * *

_Here's to another chapter! ^-^ I hope you guys enjoy it! I_

_ know it's still not as long as some of you would like..but..these are still semi pre-written..so I apologize!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch. 12 - Those Eyes.**

**(Mustang)**

Groaning and staggering through the door, weary in his eyes and a hint of whiskey on his breath (well, probably more than a 'hint'), Mustang slammed the door shut behind him and collapsed heavily onto his couch. Arms spread out over the back of the furniture and his head tipped back in what looked like an uncomfortable position, the man said nothing- the night's events replaying over and over in his head. Ed; the man kept seeing the alchemist's face clear as day…and he couldn't get the boy's new look out of his mind. The Edward Elric he knew had changed, not for the worse, but for the better…for the most part. He had to admit that he was definitely caught off-guard by the alchemist's appearance.

The Edward of today was no longer the shrimp he could make fun of- now, he was leanly built, supple in strength (though he hadn't ever really lacked it to begin with), and was only half a head shorter than Mustang himself…if even that! The male's long, golden-blonde hair was pulled over his left shoulder…and braided just short of his waist- god! What was it about that look that just made him feel completely obsessed with the Elric? Maybe he really was going crazy! The Fuhrer shook his head, trying to rid his head of the wonderfully handsome image of the elder of the two Elric brothers. He frowned and stared at the ground solemnly- how could he drool over mental images of the once-small male, thinking those kinds of things after the last look he'd seen behind those troubled, honey-hued eyes?

Standing from the couch and trudging into his kitchen, the man pulled out a bottle of wine and a glass, stumbling to his dining room table and flopping down in a chair. Placing the glass on the table, the Flame Alchemist opened he bottle unceremoniously and poured himself a generous amount of the wine. This cycle continued on for an hour or so, the man sipping, finishing, and refilling his cup several times. By the time the Fuhrer had stopped drinking, his arms were lain on the table, empty bottle and glass slightly less than half-full pushed back as his face was hidden in his sleeves. This was exactly how Hawkeye and Havoc found him…still sound asleep and drowsy from his wine intake.

After the two stared at the man in sympathy, Hawkeye made her way over and pulled out her gun, taking aim and shooting the bottle void of liquid from it's place on the table. Well- that'd done it- over went the chair and Mustang as he'd awoken with a start, sending him and the piece of furniture backwards to the floor. Even if she did feel bad for him…Riza would still be Riza. "Come now, Fuhrer Sir…you can't well sleep like this all night- about time to retire to bed, isn't it?" The man glared unfocusedly up at the woman, grumbling quite unhappily as Hawkeye placed her gun back in it's holder at her side, taking one arm and pulling him to his feet as Havoc did the same on the opposite side. Hawkeye on his left and Havoc on his right, he allowed himself to be dragged back to his bed…though not without its grumbles of complaints.

"All right Sir- in you go!" Havoc said, the three entering the man's bedroom and assisting Hawkeye in pulling back the covers and sitting the drunken man on the bed…whom immediately fell backwards to lie on his bed. Riza sighed and eyed Havoc, walking towards the door and telling the man that she was leaving the rest to him as she closed the door and stood outside it quietly. She knew the reason for the man's excessive drinking that night…and she'd had her suspicions…even when the young alchemist and his knight of a brother had only recently joined the military to research the Philosopher's Stone. Mustang had a weakness, or a soft-spot, for the Elrics…but…mainly one in particular of the two. Though he might have thought he'd hid it well…Hawkeye was no fool; her instincts as a woman lead her to believe that it was the truth. The constant bullying and name-calling...the irritated and cocky attitude...and the constant spacing out. It was like the classic 'picking on the girl you like' thing young boys sometimes tended to do. Though...his target was definitely not a female- which still shocked her to this day…considering the man's past of womanizing acts.

Roy Mustang indeed had eyes for none other than Edward Elric.

* * *

_Another chappie complete! Again, I know it's not long..but..this is the only way I can really seem to get the story to move..some are longer..some are shorter. _ x.x; _Please don't hate me..!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Ch. 13 - My Brother.**

**(Alphonse)**

Ed…you're the only blood relative, and last real family I have left- both mom and dad are gone; but you and I have remained strong. At least on the outside, anyhow. I've always wondered…if I was the only one being ripped and torn apart from the inside. I thought all along that it was only me that was being tormented like that. I realized, though, that as strong as you act…you have a soft side too, brother. I was way too self-absorbed…and I can't believe that I never noticed. Several of these rare mornings, when I arise earlier than you, the still slightly damp spots on your pillowcase…or the tear-stricken face run dry and the puffy, red, and irritated eyes. Until that one morning…I'd never imagined you to be the type to cry, Ed, but somehow…it suits you. Though I never would have guessed…that you cry more than I do, brother. Your tears, though…they're probably provoked now more than ever.

I tense as I see him shift in bed, knowing that he was waking up- I laid my head back down on my pillow and shut my eyes, hearing him groan sleepily and get to his feet. He shuffled his way into the bathroom…closing the door and hearing the water for the shower begin to run. Once I knew the coast was clear, I reopened my eyes and lied there, staring up at the empty white ceiling above me, allowing my mind to wander. After about ten or fifteen minutes, I hear the water being shut off to bring me vaguely out of my quiet musings. But before Ed comes out in his towel and dresses himself…I glance over at his pillow with a frown, identifying the damp spots on his pillow that had been formed, once again, by silent tears.

Upon his arrival into the bedroom, I decide that I should probably act like I'd just awoken, stretching my arms over my heard, causing him to send me a quizzical look. I blinked and shook my head in reassurance, giving him a small grin. "No, brother, it's fine- you didn't wake me…don't worry so much. It's just about time I get up anyway…isn't it? I can't sleep in too late…!" Ed smiled faintly and sighed, nodding a little in agreement, picking out his clothes and pulling on his boxers before removing the towel from his hips and tossing it onto the chair across from his bed.

Getting up myself and gathering my own clothes together, I then proceeded to barricade myself in the bathroom for a shower also. Starting the water and stepping into the shower, I ponder…just what time had Ed actually fallen asleep? Closing my eyes and sighing guiltily…I hope that he hadn't been in and out of consciousness all night long. After all…my bringing him here probably made sleeping for him even worse. The person my brother admired from a distance, and tried to keep his distance from, just found out how much he'd changed. All his new…'flaws', he supposed, his brother would put it. Ed just…was more that likely overwhelmed by the confrontation. And to make things worse…I was the one that put him in that position. Feeling guilty, I started showering…washing myself up as my mind continued to think about the situation…even though I was trying to keep it out of my thoughts.

"…I'm sorry, Ed…I guess in the end…I probably should have just left your feelings about this place, and the people in it…alone." I whispered, to myself, apologetically, though I probably should have been saying it to my brother's face…though I could only imagine his reaction. He'd ignore the words…and probably go on with his business like they hadn't even been spoken. That's how he dealt with things like this, anyway- I've seen it before…more than once. If it was something that he didn't wish to acknowledge…then he just didn't. It was as simple as that. It went in one ear…and right through the other, without any recognition that the message had been received or processed.

Finishing up within about the same amount of time as my brother, I reached out and shut off the water, standing there and staring down at the drain as the water slipped through the small black holes into nothingness. Droplets of water moved by gravity slid down from my hair, meeting with the floor of the bathtub…though…water was streaming down my face as well, and a bit of it…wasn't from the wet hair. "..I'm sorry, Edward; I'm so sorry…" Grabbing my towel, I wrapped it over my waist…using another one to dry my hair and get dressed.

My brother would worry that something was wrong if I took too long.

* * *

_I'm SO sorry that it took all summer for me to post this! I should have done it months ago- don't hate me! I'll try to start cracking the whip and making me post in sooner increments... u.u; _

_I've started on my next chapter already..so..I hope you all are at least satisfied with this for the time being! Alphonse's thoughts! Dun dun dun~...  
_


	14. Chapter 14

**Ch. 14 – Surprise**

The eldest of the two blondes snapped his fingers twice, causing the other to look up from buttoning his shirt to see Ed pointing down at his shoeless feet.

"Ah…check under the end of your bed, brother—they might have ended up getting shoved under there by accident…" The younger noted, receiving a nod in thanks from the other as he walked to his bed, lifting the covers and grinning as he pulled out his boots, sitting down on the chair across from him to pull them on.

"…Hey, Ed?" Al voiced, causing the longer-haired boy to look up from tugging on his boots and turn his attention momentarily towards his brother. "You know…Mustang and the rest—t-they have a right to be upset with us…" Of course, in his attempt to ignore the other's statement, Edward let his eyes lower to the floor as he started to re-work on yanking his boots on and starting to tie them a bit more roughly than necessary. "…Ed." Al attempted again, this time pointedly staring at his brother, who continued to remain stubborn by avoiding even a glance at the younger sibling. "Brother, why were you so against contacting the military—you were aware that they'd be worried…right?"

* * *

Roy froze in his tracks, recognizing Alphonse's voice as he was walking through the quiet hall and passed their doorway…the question, if not anything else, intriguing him. Back-tracking so he could stand just behind the doorframe, Mustang strained his ears again…hearing only silence until a heavy sigh broke through it. After several more moments, a startled gasp was heard from inside the door. "Edward Elric—how can you even—what were you thinking? Of course that wouldn't have happened!" The Fuhrer's eyes widened slightly before the raven-haired man shook his head and closed his eyes with a small smile, imagining the eldest Elric cringing, or, cowering in fear from Alphonse's scolding. Ed always did have a soft-spot for his brother. The Flame Alchemist's thoughts were interrupted when he heard Al speak again.

"Ed—don't you dare insult me…!" Now Mustang was downright curious; how were the two brothers behind this door actually communicating? He had to see—he had to know. So, turning the handle softly, and finding it unlocked, he pushed the door open just a crack…only wide enough for him to see into the room. He could see Ed…moving his hands about in front of him in a calculated, but hurried and frantic pace. What was he doing? It took Mustang only a moment to catch on—Edward was signing; it was sign-language! Mustang's sign-language was…very rusty—he hardly had the need to use it in the military…though all personnel were supposed to be familiar with it. He made himself a mental note that he would have to re-study it…but, as of right now, he had little-to-no idea what the elder blonde was saying; however, the younger brother didn't seem to like it…whatever 'it' was.

"Edward, don't you dare do that—you do that…a-and I'm going back on my end of our deal! I can, I could…and I most certainly would, brother! So you better…stay here and behave yourself!" Mustang opened the door more to get a better view…and the door gave an audible squeak as he did so. 'Great! Thank you!' The brothers froze…and Mustang had two pairs of suspicious eyes staring at him as he stepped through the door a little.

"…I did knock—I was under the impression that I wasn't heard…" The man said, getting a surprised look from Alphonse and an unchanged gaze from Ed. And, as he assumed, it appeared that the former alchemic prodigy didn't believe him—honestly, he expected nothing less from the blonde. He was sharp…and normally very observant; he knew that if someone had knocked…he would have surely noticed. Mustang blinked as Edward stomped his way towards him, only to squeeze passed him, avoiding him like the plague as he quickly and quietly exited the room, causing Al to follow after but stop at the doorway as he shouted for the other to 'get back here right this instant Edward Elric!', but to no avail, seeing as the blonde just kept on moving. Sighing, Alphonse turned back to the Fuhrer.

"Ugh…I'm sorry, Mustang sir—I really did tell him to behave while he's here…" He said, receiving a shake of the raven's head and a chuckle in response.

"Please Alphonse…you and your brother have known me long enough now—you can drop the 'Mustang sir' and call me Roy…it's not like anything's really changed, save the position and the name-title…" He said, looking towards the door where Ed had left…suddenly thinking aloud to himself. "So…sign-language, huh…?"

The young blonde eyed the man curiously…though…seemed to have some sort of idea of what was going on inside the man's head. "…Oh, well, yes—speaking is…really difficult for Ed…and a paper and pen aren't always handy…so, for his sake, we decided it was best that we all learn. I mean Ed, Winry, Pinako and I, anyway…it makes communicating easier between us all…" The boy pointed out, studying the older man's face as he grinned and asked the man a rather bold question. "Do you know it?"

Blinking as he looked back to the younger Elric, the man sighed faintly. "…Back when I first joined the military…knowing sign-language was required—but, as it became a more and more less-used way of communication…well, I've almost completely forgotten…" He answered, trailing off a little in thought as he placed his thumb and forefinger at his chin, rubbing at it as he looked at his shoes, shutting his eyes in thought.

"Willing to re-learn the language, Roy?"

The raven-haired military man looked down at the boy a bit in surprise…not really having been expecting that sort of question from Alphonse. "…Is that…some sort of pushy hint that I should, Alphonse?" He asked, receiving a sunny-looking grin and a nod from the young blonde, coaxing another sigh from his lips…though they held a hint of a smirk to them. "Well, it doesn't appear that I have any other choice now…does it? I guess it would be a good idea for me to, anyhow…so that the fact that I don't know it doesn't hinder me further-on down the line…"

Let the learning begin!

* * *

**_Dun dun dun! So will Alphonse be able to teach Roy in secret..or..will he have to tell Ed what he's up to? How fast will Roy be able to learn? I guess these are all questions that I've gotta ask..well..myself. x.x; Now this next chapter is really going to have to start from scratch..so..if you have any good ideas..lemme know!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ch. 15 – **

After stomping out of his room unceremoniously and ignoring his brother's call for him to come back, he decided that he needed to blow a little steam…so he decided to take a walk around Central and outside of the Military's Headquarters for some fresh air. That Colonel…er, Fuhrer—he always seemed to show up at the WORST times! First the punch bowl at their 'welcome home' party…and now at the doorway to their bedroom while he was in a heated debate with his brother! It seemed that God was most definitely laughing at him right now…or at least enjoying the unfolding of these absurd events.

'…That man—I know full-well that he didn't knock on that door…I'm not stupid…' The blonde grumbled to himself mentally, pacing himself back and forth in front of Central Headquarters' entrance. He looked like he was thinking about something…but he looked worried, too.

'No way—he couldn't have possibly seen anything…and even if he did, I'd bet his signing-skills have long-but-rusted from lack of practice.' And this was how Ed seemed to reassure himself…though looking back at where his bedroom window would be from the ground…he still did not feel like going back up to the room in case he had another run-in with Mustang. '…Hmm…well—what do I do now? Now that I think about it, I don't really have anywhere else to go besides this place; I don't have any other plans…' Making his way down the steps, he turned paused when he felt a tapping at his shoulder—someone obviously wanted to get his attention. Upon turning, his eyes widened, looking somewhat confused at the blonde woman that stood behind him, the usual smug smile greeting his vision.

"There you are, FullMetal—I've been searching for you for some time…care to walk-and-talk? Except maybe I'll do the talking…depending on how you feel, that is." Riza Hawkeye grabbed the poor young man by a wrist, practically dragging him down the steps two at a time…for she thought it was about time she and the ex-alchemist had a nice, long chat…of her choice, apparently. Unable to say or do much to discourage the woman…he sighed heavily and eventually followed-along without a fight, though he wasn't quite sure where he was being taken. Finally, the two of them cooperated enough so that they could just walk side-by-side through town…which was making Ed take trips down memory lane. "Nostalgic…isn't it Ed? Of course…years and years back…you probably walked like this with Al by your side…while he was still a suit of armor."

Riza had taken the thoughts…right out of the blonde's brain, for he'd actually been thinking about the exact same thing. Though…the idea gave him a shiver—he'd never want his brother to end up like that again, that's for sure. The very thought disturbed him…and scared him. After all...he'd given a very hefty price…to ensure that Alphonse got his body back. He shut his eyes tightly, bringing a hand up to the front of his neck with a cringe…which didn't go unnoticed by the woman walking beside him. "…Edward, are you okay?" Blinking open his eyes, he nodded a bit, raising his arms to show that there wasn't any reason to be alarmed before letting them drop back to his side with a sigh.

"…Ah, I see—perhaps I'm bringing up unnecessary reminders…of painful things in the past; I know you paid a heavy sacrifice in your research to bring your brother back to his human body…" Riza offered, earning a silence from the young man that seemed to speak volumes—yup, that was exactly it. She shook her head and closed her eyes briefly. "Ed, I apologize...that wasn't really my intention…" She turned her head, watching as the blonde boy shook his head faintly in forgiveness, giving her a 'forget-about-it' sort of vibe as he waved a dismissive hand.

"Well, either way Edward…it's really good to have you, and your brother, back—and it isn't just me who agrees. Many of our old comrades feel the same way. Havoc, Ross, Armstrong, Fuery, Brosh, Scieszka…hell, even Mr. Almighty himself; Mustang, I mean." She saw Edward raise a brow at the last name she mentioned…which told her that he really wasn't convinced. "Oh come on, Edward—you disappeared! You probably couldn't imagine…but he was seriously distraught over the whole thing. Mustang may not always come across as a caring man…but he has never, ever, not ever feared for you or your brother when he'd lost contact with either one of you in any circumstance. You two were in a rather dangerous field for your ages…and believe it or not, he knew the military wasn't a place for a pair of kids your age. Though I know being here helped further you in your searches for the Philosopher's Stone…" The young man nodded a bit in agreement—it was one of the only ways in which they'd be given access in almost any situation…even if being in the military themselves was a danger to themselves at times. The military always has its enemies and people who held grudges against its people.

"Hmm…you know, this conversation's starting to feel one-sided Ed—shall we change that?" She asked, earning a blink from the alchemist as he looked up at her and shrugged, not quite sure what it was that she was going to do about it…until he saw her move her hands, the signals coming together automatically in his brain, his eyes widening a little in surprise.

/You remember how to sign?/ Edward 'asked', knowing that it was a rather dying language in the military and other war-related careers. Riza smiled, nodding somewhat proudly.

/I'm glad that you actually know how to, though I figured you had to communicate with your family somehow./ Of course, by 'family', the blonde woman meant Winry, Pinako, and Alphonse; who she knew was all that was really left for him to call 'family'. /So Ed…I take it that you had some reason for stomping out of Headquarters the way you did? You looked a bit upset over something…/ She signed, causing the male to sigh and roll his eyes before replying.

/Oh—no I was just in a debate with Al…and it was kind of interrupted by none-other than the Fuhrer himself. So I decided that I just felt like leaving./ Ed 'said'…earning a bit of a chuckle out of Riza.

"You guys—you're all so childish…I'm sorry, I couldn't help it…" She said out loud, shaking her head somewhat in disbelief before slipping back into sign language. /Can I ask what it was all about?/ She saw him eye her a little, as if trying to decide if it was worth the hassle.

/…It was about our trip here—I was actually blackmailed by my brother to be here; I didn't show up out of choice…I was afraid to come back here./ He realized that it was probably something rather blunt and rude to say, voicing that he hadn't come here on his own decision and that he was 'afraid' to come back…though he supposed he could have thought up a better word to describe it than giving her the impression that he was 'scared'.

Riza tilted her head, raisin a brow at the boy…running thoughts through her head before signing back to the young blonde. /Afraid? Why would you be scared to come back here?/ Never mind about the blackmail…though it seemed that Alphonse was getting a bit bolder with his older brother, doing something so underhanded to get his older brother to show up here.

/Because of communication barriers. I can't talk like I used to, and I thought people might think less of me—though I know that people like you are going to say "that's ridiculous" and the like to try to reassure me./ He informed her, shrugging faintly when she stared at him in shock.

/…That would actually bother you? I mean, I'm sorry Edward…it's just that you never seemed the type, but I guess I was wrong./ Shaking her head, she placed her hand up on his head, ruffling the top of it a bit with a gloved hand. /Would it make you feel better if I said that you were wrong, and that there are many people that still respect and care for you?/ Edward crossed his arms, looking down as if thinking deeply over the question before answering, bringing his head back up and looking up at her with a sneaky smile on his lips.

/Maybe it would—though I might tell you that I'd have to see it to believe you./ He replied, earning a knowing grin from the woman. That was the Alchemist that she knew and believed in—such a smart-aleck…and not to mention sarcastic and quick-tempered…though, those were actually his bad traits…as well as they were his good ones. His stubbornness and his reluctance to give up was part of his charm…even if it was a little warped.

"Maybe one of these days you will, FullMetal—but for now, I guess we should just enjoy our walk…" The blonde nodded somewhat, feeling slightly confused by the conversation…and wondering just where it was that he was being taken. "That's for me to know, and you to find out." She said…as if reading his mind before he could even make it known, causing him to slump his shoulders in disappointment.

* * *

"Hang on, Mustang—that's not right. Your finger is supposed to be bent like this…and these two are too far apart from each other…" Alphonse said, frowning as he corrected the man's signing with his fingers…looking at the raven-haired man before sighing and scratching at his head as the man tried again, and got it wrong once more. "…This might be the beginning of a nightmare for me; no wonder Pinako didn't want to see me after my sign-lessons…!" This caused the Fuhrer to frown and shake his head.

"…Nah—at least you couldn't drive her crazy…because you and I both know that sometimes she can be a little…intimidating." Roy said, before directing his attention to Alphonse. "..Didn't I say that you could call me 'Roy'?"

"You did, but it just doesn't feel quite right—give it time." The young brother said with a smile, taking the man's hands and re-guiding him through the few signs that the boy had taught the Fuhrer earlier.

"…Just one question—how in the HELL am I supposed to remember all this?"

* * *

_**Hmm..HOW? How indeed...I guess he'll just have to re-learn! And what of Riza? What's she after..?**_


	16. Chapter 16

Ch. 16

Well, it seemed that Riza knew where she was going…and Edward was apparently just along for the ride; some small-chat was brought up as they walked, signing back-and-forth to each other quite fluently. Ed was shocked that the blonde woman had kept her sign-language in such good condition – she told him that she practiced often…because someone around the military had to know it, and it might as well be her. She had told Ed herself that Roy had more than likely forgotten the language entirely…which reassured Ed somewhat that the man wouldn't be able to figure out the details of his and Alphonse's fight.

Though, in some ways…the thought made him depressed – no experience with signing meant there was very little chance that they'd be able to understand each other or communicate at all without some form of help. Come on – what were the chances that Roy would want to re-learn such a difficultly understood language? He also doubted that either one of them had the patience to write everything down on paper to each other…it was kind of annoying, really. He had to go through doing that for some time, writing everything down to Al, Winry, and Pinako – how frustrating!

Riza noticed that a little while ago, Ed looked like he'd been in deep thought…so she opted to watching quietly, watching his features faintly as they seemed to turn more and more grim with each moment of agonizing time to think. "Uhm…Ed? Edward."

The alchemist blinked, looking over towards the woman, who appeared rather puzzled – probably due to the 'silence'…no pun intended there. He shook his head a little. /I'm fine – just thinking about something./ He assured, signing to her and scratching the back of his head lightly, putting up a small smile.

"Well good – don't go getting depressed on me…because this trip of ours is supposed to be fun. There's a dinner that the military will be hosting soon…and I wanted to be the one to make this trip with you – I doubt that you brought anything formal with you, right? So I will act as your judge today." She told him, a rather knowingly-smug smile spreading across her lips as Edward looked at her wide-eyed in surprise, the expression soon turning to stubbornness. He crossed his arms, shaking his head in a definite manner of dismiss. He didn't want to shop for clothes…! He HATED that!

"...Oh Ed – I wonder what that blackmail of Al's is? Should I tell him that I need to know to get you to cooperate with me?" She smirked as she watched face of the blonde next to her turn pale, eyeing her dangerously in a 'you wouldn't dare' sort-of look. "Oh yes I would, Edward – I may respect you…but I also don't like being met with defiance when I'm only trying to treat you to something nice; is that any way to thank me, Ed, for putting up with Mustang all these years? That man's helpless without someone watching him and you know it – and if you had stuck around…maybe things wouldn't have been as bad as you thought they would be."

Edward looked somewhat confused by the woman's explanation – what did him leaving have to do with her staying in her current position? Mustang can be helpless…in rare moments, though, so…why is it that she was saying these things? Maybe he had to stick-out this trip…if only to find out what Riza was talking about. Ed noticed that the woman had stopped, causing him to look and notice that they were standing right in front of a tailor shop. He rolled his eyes and sighed, but headed towards the door, walking in grudgingly as Riza followed behind him.

* * *

Roy blinked, watching Alphonse as he did some signs and repeated their meaning to him, copying the signal numerous times before he thought he had it. There was only one way he was going to re-learn sign-language – it had to be re-burned back into his brain, otherwise, there was little hope that Edward was going to be patient enough for his attempts at trying to understand the short-tempered alchemist. Only there was one problem – Roy himself was getting impatient with his lessons. But every time he tried to give up, Al gave him the worst sort of glare…which would eventually bring him back to his initial goal: learning enough of this wordless language in order to communicate with Ed.

He knew better than anyone that the blonde was kind of like a ticking time-bomb – he could be patient…but he could blow-up at any moment. He wasn't quite sure how to approach him anymore…not after seeing that look in his eyes the evening of the Elric brothers' own 'welcome back' party. He could never forget the look in that boy's eyes: loss, regret…and sadness. There was depression lingering in those once fiery and adventurous eyes – and he couldn't stand it. There was no doubt that he wasn't a 'kid' any longer…but even so, he still felt that he needed to do something. But without communication…what could possibly be done?

This meant that something had to be done on his end – it wasn't like Ed could magically regain his ability to speak, but Roy himself could re-familiarize himself with the language of speaking with actions rather than using words. He was the only one who could remove the barrier between the two of them…and, hopefully, that would be enough of a drive for him to put up with lessons under Alphonse. Thank god the boy was more patient than him…because his dedication may have been there, but his understanding and ability to pick up connections in the language was rather thin. Repetition would be his only savior in this…and he only had to hope that it would be enough for him to catch on. Al himself wasn't a bad teacher, so there was still some chance that he could pull off what would be a miracle for him.

* * *

"So Ed – the dinner is in a week…do you think you can put up with all of us until then?" Riza asked, earning a shake of the head and a sigh, waiting for his arms to be freed-up as the tailor worked before signing back his response.

/I don't think I have much of a choice – you people aren't going to let us leave so easily now that we're here; I don't think I packed enough clothes to last me a week though. I don't know about Alphonse…knowing him, he just might have packed enough through sheer excitement./ Ed informed her, causing the woman to chuckle lightly, imagining the younger of the two brothers packing way more clothes than necessary. She had to admit it wouldn't have been out-of-character for the energetic younger Elric.

"Well, if necessary, I'm sure someone would be willing to take you shopping for some normal clothes to wear around Central, Ed – or we could suit you up in a military uniform…" It was only a suggestion, but it earned her a fierce glare. Apparently, Ed was adamant on not letting that happen at all. "Okay, okay…maybe Ms. Ross or your brother would take you out shopping; I'm sure they'd both love the opportunity to make you try on clothes…"

Edward nodded, being able to see that happening pretty soon…since Al would no doubt want to stay here at least through the dinner, 'begging' Edward to stay as well; he may not have the picture anymore, but the knowledge of blackmail was still present. Alphonse would insist that they stay, even if Ed wanted to convince himself that it was the last possible thing he could ever want. Being mindful, he let the tailor do his work, allowing him to take measurements and the like as Ed finally decided to 'ask' Riza…the question that had been on his mind. /Ms. Hawkeye – what did you mean earlier when you said that 'if I had stuck around, things might not have been as bad as I thought they would have been?' I don't quite understand what you were getting at…/

The woman blinked, shaking her head and sighing. "…The colonel, or now I guess he's the Fuhrer – well, Ed…I think that maybe things would have been better off than you'd thought if you had stayed here. I know you had been looking for a way to get your brother's body back to him…but despite that being a rather shifty alchemy practice; we would have still tried to help any way we could. Though…risking your life…would have been difficult for us to watch, FullMetal; you've become like family to us all. I can see why you did and all…but at least you should have let us know that you were alive and well – a certain flame alchemist's alcoholic habits have gotten a little out-of-hand over the years. I can't say for sure if your disappearance had any hand in resigning to that sort of behavior or not…"

Now that…kind of shocked Ed – Roy…was an alcoholic? He knew the man always did appreciate a drink or so every once in a while…but being addicted to it? Had it really gotten that far? When repeating his last thought to Riza, she nodded grimly, as she decided to sign the rest to him for the public sake of Roy's image. /The other night after he'd bumped into you at the party…he drank himself out of a bottle of wine after he'd already gone out and had a few more shots of whiskey than he should have. We found him unconscious at his dining room table; Havoc and I had to drag him to his room. It just wasn't a pretty sight./

As he heard Hawkeye's information, he could feel his heart slowly being overcome with grief – why? Why did the man resort to drinking for all of his problems? He'd been looking down in thought, but the woman cleared her throat, obviously not done with what she was saying. /This habit didn't come on completely at once…but got progressively worse after you and your brother vanished. I think he found it was one of the only ways he could forget about his failure of looking after the two of you./

Ed's eyes widened, shaking his head insistently. /Riza, it wasn't his fault! I left and dragged Al with me of my own accord – there wasn't anything that he could have done differently!/ The boy signed frantically, causing the Lieutenant to sigh.

"Myself and so many others tried to tell him that exact same thing…but Ed, what he was most upset about…was that he didn't see it coming soon enough for him to stop either one of you. I know you think it's stupid…but that's the way he thinks. He's the Fuhrer now, but he doesn't think like one – he's still hooked on the 'what could have been' instead of the 'here and now' that is set in front of him and already played out." She knew that it might have been hard for the Elric to hear that sort of truth, but that's what she knew to be true. Her words, she knew, might have been hard to swallow as the alchemist in front of her looked stiff and uncomfortable, not to mention some guilt she swore she'd seen in his eyes.

Now it was time to make sure their conversation stuck with the blonde alchemist. "…Edward." She spoke his name once…and didn't receive an immediate response, but waited patiently, noticing that the boy had wiped his sleeve across his eyes before looking directly at the woman. "There's only one way to clear all this up, you know…" She watched the boy divert his eyes awkwardly, giving his lower lip a nervous bite.

"You have to tell him, Ed. You have to set the story straight."

* * *

**_YAY! Another chapter finished! Not bad for one day's work..literally. x.x I hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know what you think! n.n_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ch. 17**

So the trip to the Tailor's…hadn't quite turned out how Edward had expected; first he finds out that a certain raven-haired military man has been drowning his problems and himself in alcohol…and then he learns that the Flame Alchemist's decent into that habit…might partially lie with him and his decision to disappear without any sort of trace. Well Christ – it wasn't as if he had any idea that something so depressing would happen to the man! Mustang never seemed to care for him that desperately while he was in the military – sure, he helped him and Alphonse in their research, disguising their need to find the Philosopher's Stone…but he couldn't remember the man being particularly pleasant when he had to come in to report. The 'short' jokes, the need for the man to look down on him and make fun of him – just what was he missing there…besides the fact that the Colonel always made him out to be defenseless and weak. It seemed like wherever he had to go…the man wanted an escort for the two – they were experienced in combat…so what was the purpose?

Edward paused for a minute in his thoughts…going over, in his head, the facts that he'd just listed off mentally to himself. No – he couldn't have possibly just done that because he was genuinely worried…right? Nah…impossible; there was no way. But the more he thought about it…the more the theory plagued him – could he have, after all? Mustang…would definitely not be the type of man to say something of that nature out loud, though, so…what better way to cover up something like that than with a joke or an excuse? He could…certainly see Roy as that kind of a man – he had seen the man's gentle demeanor…very few times, but it felt awkward…as if the man had a split-personality disorder. Unfortunately for Edward, his eyes couldn't forget those moments that he'd seen…when the Flame Alchemist was at his most vulnerable. They were burned into his brain like a bad dream…the looks on the man's face haunted him and swayed his heart in a direction that he'd never imagined.

The blonde was too wrapped-up in his own thoughts…to notice that a certain female officer had been staring at him – and she saw this all-too-well. Apparently what she'd had to say…had more of an impact on the boy's train-of-thought than she thought. He seemed to know where he was walking…and yet, it was like he was set on auto-pilot, on the go…but not taking anything in outside of obstacles and the direction of which he was heading. Maybe…she shouldn't have said anything – or at least…maybe she shouldn't have dropped the facts onto him in the manner that she had? But what other way could she have made him see what was going on? Taking a few wide strides and stepping ahead of him, she stopped and faced him. "..,Edward?"

The blonde halted in his tracks, knowing that Riza must have noticed that his thoughts were astray. Turning his head away, gears in his head still spinning, as he heard her speak again. "Ed…I think I have…some idea about what your feelings for Roy are, but…" The blonde male rolled his eyes, trying to brush-off the subject as he moved to step around the woman…only to have a hand grasp onto his wrist and keep him from moving further forward. "…Alphonse's blackmail – that's what it is…isn't it…?" She could feel his muscles stiffen…and his body become frozen, probably out of fear of the subject…but she wondered why he thought he needed to keep such a thing to himself; was it out of shame? Was he embarrassed? There was a possibility, not to mention the feelings probably caused him frustration. "I'm a woman, Ed…I have a strong intuition when it comes to love – that and I'm not blind by any means. I know you're worried about Roy and that you care, but it goes further than that, doesn't it…?"

The more Riza said…the more flustered Ed seemed to become – the poor alchemist seemed beside-himself on what his next plan-of-action should be. He obviously couldn't fool the Lieutenant with a lie – her eyes seemed to stare right through his indifferent attitude…and this only caused him to be increasingly agitated. Why – why couldn't he just…say something; he knew he could trust her…but could he just up and admit that what she'd just said…was right? No – he was too afraid, too scared, of acknowledging something like that outright all of the sudden…he wasn't sure he was ready to do something as crazy as that just yet.

Riza noticed his stillness…and the silent war that the young man was probably waging in his mind. "…I'll give you until the evening of the Military Dinner to think things over. If you don't say something to him by then, I'll take matters into my own hands…and I'll tell Mustang myself."

Riza knew right after she'd said it…that she really shouldn't have; the male had turned around, shock and the look of betrayal in his eyes apparent as he yanked his arm from her grasp and immediately taking off in a run. She cursed herself quietly, taking off after the alchemist. "Edward – wait! I wasn't thinking…!" But there was no way that the oldest Elric was going to stop after being threatened like he had – the woman really should have thought over her words before speaking them…but that was how she felt about the issue, after all.

* * *

"…Colonal – I mean Fuhrer Mustang! Are you really serious about this? This is…the 10th time I've corrected you on how to sign this…!" Alphonse panicked, becoming a bit frustrated and tugging at his hair a little as the man eyed the young blonde sheepishly.

"Listen Al, I'm sorry! I'm trying, really…! But…I can only remember very little about this – I don't think that I've really used it…since my early Military years…!" The raven-haired told him, sighing himself out of agitation. Why couldn't he catch onto this? He always thought of himself as a quick learner…but how come this was proving to be so difficult for him? He was never a very patient person…and apparently, his own irritation with himself was also rubbing off on the Elric boy. "…Didn't I also tell you drop the title? It sounds strange coming from you." Roy said as Al huffed lightly and shook his head and giving a heavy sigh.

"All right, all right…we'll try this again – but if you can't remember, how do you expect me to do my job as a teacher? Come on Roy – think back! Was there…some trick you used to remember certain things? You're smart and all…unless the ambition to re-learn…just isn't there anymore?" It was time for Al to pick on the older man a little. "You DO want to pick it back up…don't you? Come on! I'm doing my part in trying to help you learn this language…" Roy blinked, somewhat surprised at the other's skepticism as the boy's brown eyes stared him down, then his eyes softened a bit and looked a little saddened. "…You have to learn to communicate with my brother…right? Ed can't carry a conversation…and you have to know just how much that frustrates him. It makes him feel…handicapped; and for him…that's a crime. Sometimes I think it causes him to bottle things up more and keep them to himself…" Roy frowned, dropping his hands and eyeing the boy, all-ears as he listened intently. "Roy…I'm always here for him, and he knows that – but if he won't talk to me about his thoughts…he won't talk to anyone else about them either. We're close - brothers, but…maybe he needs someone else to listen to him besides me. I'm sure being able to talk to only Winry, Auntie Pinako and myself…makes him feel a bit isolated." The boy pointed out, biting at his lower lip and holding back tears. "B-Brother, he—he doesn't…deserve to be lonely; not after all he's been through…"

The atmosphere in the room had changed from that of frustrated men…to that of sorrow. Roy knew that everything Alphonse said was true…and that the boy was clearly worried about his older brother. Who could blame him? Edward had risked plenty trying to get the younger boy's body back…and lost the sole means of expressing himself – the FullMetal Alchemist was never one to be quiet, and he had quite the exceptional temper. He'd had the vocal chords to match it, but now…a few choice words here and there…though Alphonse had told the Fuhrer that it was best he didn't try to speak, because his injury had never really healed over the years. "Al, look – I'll try my best to learn. I swear I will. I want to be able to do anything I can to help—…"

Mustang didn't get to finish…because his ears had picked up the sound of rushing feet, catching his attention as he turned his attention towards the door. The door swung open, causing both males in the room to jump a bit with shock. But they weren't ready for what they were about to see. There was Edward. The look from his face had clearly been one of anger and hurt…both could see in that instant that something was wrong…before the elder Elric's face had changed to a look of frustration. Embarrassment lingered on the male's face as he made quick on stepping back out and pulling the door shut behind him.

"A-Ah, hey—Brother! Where were you— come back…what's wrong?" In haste to catch up with his brother, the youngest scrambled to his feet, bolting for the door as he yanked it open, looked down the hall and ran after him. Roy sat there…stunned. Just what had caused THAT look…? He got to his feet slowly, standing and making his way for the doorway…stepping up to it and peering out; though as he'd expected, neither boy was in sight. And who would come running from the same direction that Edward had ran from, but Riza herself…looking quite out-of-breath and rather guilty. Roy had noted her approach…and the woman could tell that he'd seen the rather upset ex-alchemist in his rush to escape her.

"Ms. Hawkeye…what—?"

"It's my doing. I said something I shouldn't have and I didn't think through my words enough. I've unintentionally made a threat…" She stated, interrupting the man before he could say any more, and as she'd expected, he didn't seem too keen about what she told him. "I'm disappointed in myself too, Sir – so I shall retreat for the day…and you won't have to see me until tomorrow." She volunteered, turning on her heels and starting to retreat, but stopped for a moment as a small, but rather dry chuckle left his lips.

"…You know me too well, Hawkeye…but you don't have to if you really don't want to…" Roy answered quietly, causing the woman to shake her head and eye him knowingly.

"You're not getting any information from me about what happened. It is between Edward and I…besides, I'm already on his bad side today, and I'd rather not meet my doom so swiftly." She confessed, continuing to walk away…leaving a slightly dissatisfied Fuhrer in his spot at the doorway. Though he figured he should get going…because he didn't know if he should be here when the boys both decided to return to their room.

* * *

Alphonse had lost his brother at some point…just at the entrance of an unused office room, leaving him with very few chances of leaving the room without letting the younger one see him. "…Edward? Please Ed…let me help…" He begged, eyes scanning the room…before hearing something shift…over behind the desk. The younger one made his way silently over in that direction…biting at his lower lip softly, straining his ears to listen. What he heard though…was heartbreaking. He hastened his steps, reaching for the chair that was blocking the leg-area under the desk where, clearly, Edward was trying to conceal himself, his tears, and his pride. The blonde was huddled up, hiding his face while apparent actions resembling sobs shook the male's frame.

The youngest was taken aback slightly by the sight…wondering just what had happened in his absence that would cause his brother such devastation. He wanted to know…but he didn't dare further-upset Edward. It could wait, he decided, as he got to his knees and leaned in, embracing his brother tightly. This was no time for questions…he just wanted to let Edward know that he was there for him and that he didn't need to be told what had happened at this very moment. He knew that Ed liked to keep to himself…though Alphonse knew that he couldn't live like that forever; breakdowns such as this proved only what he feared most.

If his brother didn't talk to someone…he would have to fear for Ed's well-being. One person can only shoulder so many unshared burdens. And in this moment…Alphonse wished he could lift his brother's entire emotional cargo away…if only just to see him indulge a moment of happiness.

* * *

**_OMG FINALLY I UPDATE! I'm SOO sorry everyone..I hope that this one turned out okay..I'm not feeling too great and I hope my creative judgement didn't get killed in the process. x.X; I'm thinking that this fanfic is getting long..and I'm trying to figure out just how many more chapters I'm going to write. _**

**_But let me know if it's any good, please... n.n; thank you~_**


	18. Chapter 18

Ch. 18

The day had ended rather uncomfortably—between having their conversation spied on (though knowing that the Fuhrer hadn't taken-in a word), being 'kidnapped' by Riza and being confronted about his feelings, being threatened and getting upset…then being seen by both his brother and Mustang. Edward didn't exactly seem eager in any way to talk about just what it was that had happened. Al seemed to understand…and once they got back to their room, he didn't push Ed to talk about it—so the older brother jumped in bed and pulled the covers over his head for the rest of the evening. He skipped supper, despite his stomach's rumbling…though was able to sneak himself a snack later after Alphonse had fallen asleep.

* * *

In the morning, the Elric tried to stall as much as he could…feigning sleep as he heard Al get up and take his shower first. He knew he had to get up out of bed sometime, but today he felt he'd much rather stay in bed—then he wouldn't have to face either Riza or Roy…though he knew there was slim-chance in that. It wasn't long until he heard his brother finish-up his shower and re-enter the bedroom area…going through his clothes and finding something to wear as he slipped the clothes on. He knew the silence wasn't going to last for much longer…

"…Brother? The shower's yours now…" Al attempted, watching for movement as Ed lie in bed…and finding no noticeable attempt by his older brother to get up. He sighed, making his way over to sit on the edge of the other's bed. "Edward—you have to get dressed sometime today, you know…" He coaxed, causing Ed to shrug half-heartedly and remain quiet. Alphonse could tell that something had happened yesterday…something big enough to shake his brother's resolve to the core. He had yet to have seen Roy today…which, for Ed, was probably somewhat of a relief. "Come on, brother…get up…!" The next thing poor Edward knew, Alphonse had grabbed the bottom of his blanket and yanked it off of him—which caused the one who had been clinging to the blanket to almost be dragged off the bed. It was his last-minute decision to let go that caused Al to be thrown off-balance and end up ass-on-the-floor.

The pair glared at each other a little…before Ed finally pulled his eyes away with a sigh. Unusual, Al thought, considering his brother's stubbornness when it all came down to it. The younger eyed his brother with concern—whatever had happened yesterday…must have gotten to the eldest more than he'd initially thought. "Ed…just…what happened yesterday? I-I didn't want to ask…because…you seemed so upset, but…" Just as he'd thought, it seemed like Ed wasn't willing to budge—he didn't want to say anything…Al could tell just by watching the other as he sat there stiffly. Poor Edward…his eyes were swollen and red from crying over whatever it was that had occurred.

"…Brother." Ed shifted his eyes over to Al…who asked him again what was wrong…but instead of saying it out-loud, he carefully signed the inquiry to Ed…finding that sometimes Ed took comfort in the silent conversations between the two, so that what was being said would not be overheard. /What is wrong?/

Ed stared down at his hands for quite some time…clasped and resting atop of his crossed legs as he sat on the mattress while Al stood and made his way to his own bed, sitting in the same manner as his brother and facing him…waiting for an answer from the quiet Elric. Edward seemed to think for quite some time…before finally deciding to sign. /…She knows. She knows everything./ This caused Alphonse to look confused before replying to Ed's statement.

/Who knows, brother? I don't understand what you're saying…/ The ex-alchemist rolled his eyes a bit, having been able to predict his brother's answer.

/Riza. She knows—she knows how I feel about…Roy./ He revealed, causing Al's eyes to widen a little, looking seriously stunned by the news himself.

/Wait—how does she know about that…?/ The youngest asked, earning a shrug from Ed. /It's not as if your actions back then were…obvious. Everyone thought you both hated each other…!/

/Well Al, apparently she says it's her "woman's intuition"…and she said she wasn't blind by any means…so she must think it's pretty obvious herself. Though my actions yesterday…probably made my feelings much more apparent…/

Al sighed, getting up and moving over to sit next to Ed on his bed, bringing up a hand to rest on his brother's shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze before he moved to continue the conversation…probably afraid that Ed would resist more if the flow was lost. /Look, Ed…I don't know all the details on what all happened after you rushed out of the room to avoid Mustang…but how did Riza become involved in this?/ The younger watched his brother as he sighed…trying to figure out where to begin, obviously.

/After I left the building, Riza dragged me along for a walk…it started out nice—turns out that she still is fluent at signing, actually. Then I was forced into a Tailor Shop…/ Edward paused, seeing his brother look slightly confused. /It turns out that there's this formal Military Dinner in a little less than a week from now—everyone wants me to stay for it, I guess…and I know you'll want to stay for it…/ This caused Al grinned a bit sheepishly. His brother knew him all too well. /Anyway…I guess…apparently Roy's gotten a bad habit of being addicted to alcohol…/ Alphonse frowned, shaking his head a little in dismay…but he could clearly see that his brother was not lying. /…I guess…this habit became progressively worse…after we disappeared years ago…/

There it was—a glimpse into a small part of this incident that had upset his brother. Riza had no-doubt been the one to tell Edward about this…but why? Didn't she know that he would feel guilty, if she knew how he felt about Roy? Or…maybe this was only a form of leverage for her to truly discover the way his brother felt? Either way, it was kind of a cruel thing to dump on Edward…but Riza herself worked in strange, mysterious ways…maybe there was reasoning to her method somewhere that he couldn't yet see. He could tell that his brother wasn't done yet—there was still more for him to tell.

/She started asking me…about my feelings—and I just sort of clammed-up; I froze…I was trying to brush it all off, but…then she said that if I didn't say something to him by the evening of the dinner…/ Alphonse could feel himself turning red, just as Edward kind of looked now—though it was probably more out of anger, whereas Ed's was probably out of embarrassment. He shook his head fiercely, his thoughts suddenly bursting out loud.

"H-Hang on a minute, Ed—don't tell me that she's threatening to say something herself…! That's unfair—it's totally insensitive! I can't believe that Riza would do something so unbelievably selfish…!" Caught off-guard by the younger one's outburst, the ex-alchemist waved his hands in desperation, bringing a finger to his lips pleadingly. Alphonse was being too loud—Ed was afraid of someone overhearing…and rightfully so. The younger brother got up, pulled the other to his feet, and pushed him towards the bathroom. "You get a shower already—and after that, I think I'm going to have a few words with a certain someone…" Al fumed, causing Ed to stop in his tracks, shaking his head and placing his hands together in front of his face…pleading for his younger brother not to do such a thing. The boy eyed Edward for quite some time…before sighing and grumbling a bit.

"…Fine, fine—I won't make a scene…but seriously, brother… I'm hungry and have waited long enough for you to get ready so we can go get breakfast! Shower—now!" He said, corralling Ed into the bathroom and shutting the door…waiting until he heard the water running to move away and back to his bed. He was so angry with Riza right now! Sure, his brother might need some sort of gentle nudge in the right direction…but there was nothing 'gentle' about Riza's methods! Sure, Alphonse himself had blackmailed Ed with the photo of Roy that he'd found in one of Edward's drawers…but they were brothers—Al could get away with that kind of thing without Edward completely hating him because he was sure that Ed knew he was only doing it for his brother's well-being. He knew that Alphonse only wanted him to be happy…so it was quite unfortunate that Edward would find himself in such a situation.

* * *

Despite having said that he would not further pursue the matter, Al picked-up the room phone and contacted the main office…trying to get some lead on where Riza Hawkeye would be. It was no sooner that he realized he'd managed to get her on the phone with him. "Central, Lieutenant Hawkeye speaking."

"Ms. Hawkeye! I-It's Alphonse Elric—I can't believe you…! How DARE you do something like that to Ed! He's been sulking ALL morning…and for good reason—are you trying to make him feel miserable…? I don't know what you think you're doing—" The young Elric ranted, trying desperately to scold the woman with hushed shouts. The last thing he needed was for Edward to find out that he was doing exactly the opposite of what the older brother had wanted. He heard a heavy sigh come from the other side of the phone.

"Alphonse—I apologize…it really hadn't been my intention to blackmail Ed at all. Unfortunately, I ended-up making a threat that I have skim intentions of following-through with…I got kind of caught-up in the moment unknowingly. I swear to you that my words weren't properly thought-over before they were spoken…I wouldn't intentionally hurt FullMetal like that. Al, I know I've made you both upset—and I'm truly sorry for that…" She explained softly, trying to convince the youngest that she hadn't expected to say something so thoughtless to Edward. "I just—Mustang…h-he's hurting inside, too, Alphonse…I've watched him suffer for too long. I only wanted to help…but I suppose subtlety isn't my strong-point…I don't know how to properly execute these kinds of things…I really am sorry."

Well—that wasn't quite what Alphonse had been expecting, either, coming from Riza herself. Though he had to admit, the woman had always been close to Roy when he was a Colonel…why would that change just because he was now Fuhrer? They were still 'friends', he supposed, more or less…and it was true that Ms. Hawkeye really seemed to care for Roy over the years—she probably had seen the worst of his heavy drinking first-hand. It came as a sudden realization to Al…though it was really something that he should have expected.

"…N-No—I'm sorry, Lieutenant Hawkeye. I know…Ed had said something about Roy's problem with drinking…I should have known that you've probably had to be the one to put up with him over these past few years…" Alphonse realized that he had only been concerned for Ed about his secret getting out…but Riza herself was many steps ahead of him. If Roy knew about Ed's feelings…would the alcoholism come to a stop? That must have been the direction in which she was trying to make things happen. "…But the method in which you tried to handle the situation was wrong. My brother doesn't respond well to being threatened…"

"I know. I'm sorry, Alphonse. Please let Edward know that I won't be able to follow-through with it—I should have assessed the situation for a bit longer to find a better solution…" She apologized, sounding rather put-out that her first option had failed, in some ways.

"…Hawkeye—don't throw that approach away just yet." The Lieutenant heard the Elric say from the other line, causing her to blink a bit in surprise. Keep the notion open?

"Alphonse…you called me to yell at me for my hostile methods—and now you wish me to not apologize for my behavior?"

"I'll speak with you sometime again soon—before the night of this formal dinner Edward was telling me about." Alphonse heard the shower stop running—meaning that he had to finish-up this conversation quickly. "I still have to get something formal to wear…so we'll meet-up and talk while I look for something, okay? I'll let you know when the time is right—" He said, hanging-up just in time as the door of the bathroom opened, spotting Ed as he stepped out to grab some clothes, towel tied around his waist and also one over his hair.

* * *

From behind, Edward felt Al begin to scrub at his wet hair with the towel he'd left hanging over his head—Al was a little shorter than him…but the action made him smile a bit. His brother was always worrying about him…though wasn't it usually the older brother's job to worry about the younger—not the other way around? He did worry about Al, too…but probably not as much as Alphonse seemed to be about Ed. He came across a lot of the time as being the doting, older brother type…as if the roles were reversed.

The ex-alchemist blamed himself…it was probably because Al felt guilty about Ed losing his voice while getting his body back—the price was small…but the effect that it'd had on his life had been rather big. Turning around and attempting to knock the other's grip off teasingly, he smiled as Alphonse laughed at his brother's attempt to get him to back-off. Ed ran the towel over his head a bit himself before shaking his hair all over…which had now become a complaint of Al's. Ed never missed an opportunity to do it in spite of his brother's protests.

/Just give me a few minutes to get dressed…then we will get breakfast, okay?/ Ed signed, grabbing his things and heading back into the bathroom for a while longer…looking at himself in the mirror with a hefty sigh.

Just how was it that he was going to tell Fuhrer Roy Mustang…that he didn't hate him—that it was the exact opposite? How could he tell him that he possibly…loved him?

* * *

_**SO SORRY this took SO LONG! Finally got a fire lighted under me to get another chapter up...I hope it turned-out okay...the next chapter should be a little more eventful - I promise! 3**_


	19. Chapter 19

Ch. 19

After a few minutes, Edward emerged from the bathroom – dressed and ready to make the trip to the dining area for breakfast. He wasn't particularly hungry at the current moment…but he didn't dare tell Alphonse that. As far as his brother knew, he went to bed without supper…and he'd made the younger one wait long enough to get something to eat.

He was just afraid— frightened of running into Riza…and terrified of running into Roy; for there was nothing he wanted to tell that would explain the look on his face last evening, or the events that unfolded that afternoon leading up to that moment. The situation was too hard to explain, and it still felt too sudden for him to say anything to Roy about his feelings. He still wasn't sure that he had truly accepted them yet for himself.

As he walked down the halls, giving a smile or a nod and the occasional wave to old colleagues who recognized him as he walked…Alphonse, unfortunately, wasn't engaged as much—after all, the last time any of them had seen the boy, he was a giant walking suit of armor. He imagined it must be a bit saddening for his brother…knowing all these people, but having to explain just who he was over and over to get people to recognize who he was. But then again, at least the boy was human again—the younger Elric surely preferred that to the other option…after all, brother-to-brother, he'd made a promise to get him their bodies back. And while he was unable to regain his regular arm and leg…at least Al didn't need to put up with being trapped in a body that was cold and only alive by means of a soul. He was SO excited after awaking to find himself in his own body—he slept quite a bit…and often ate more than he probably should have.

The adult smiled lightly at the memories…having caught his brother's attention as he'd unknowingly been staring at him while in thought. He noticed Al give him a questioning look…then call him brother in an inquisitive manner…causing Ed to shake his head lightly. /I am fine. I was just thinking about the old days…/ He said, causing Alphonse to laugh a bit.

"Reminiscing? What about, Ed?" Alphonse asked, causing him to shrug somewhat.

/Mostly about…you having your body back—it must be annoying to explain to everyone who you are all the time. Though I guess they can't help it…it's not as if you're a giant, walking suit of armor with the voice of a child anymore…/ He teased, causing his brother to grin at the other.

"Ed! It's fine…I mean sure, it gets a little tiring, but it's better than still BEING a suit of armor!" He tilted his head in thought, causing Edward to raise a brow him. "…You know what—we should just find the same model suit of armor, take a picture, and make a jacket with that image on the back with your my under it and the phrase 'Yes—I used to be this suit of armor' under it! Do you think that would work?"

Picturing that was enough to bring the faintest chuckle to the older male's lips…as they spread into a wide grin, shaking his head a bit at the thought. /Only you would think up something like that!/ He signed, still looking like he was trying to bring that idea to life in his head. If he could, he would probably have all-out laughed at such a sight…for it certainly would have been one to see, that would be for certain.

"Hmm…maybe I WILL do that! Yeah! Come on Ed—wouldn't that be great?" He laughed, leaving Ed to wonder if he were SERIOUSLY thinking about doing something like that…though he wouldn't doubt Alphonse—sometimes he was afraid that his craziness rubbed off on the gentle kid that Al used to be, but he had to admit…something like that would be rather entertaining.

As they walked into the dining hall, Edward scanned the room…meeting the eyes of several people and giving a polite nod, spotting General Armstrong & Lieutenant Ross at a table…receiving a smile and wave from the woman, and a nod of recognition from the rather giant man sitting across from her. Looking to his brother, who had tapped him on the shoulder, Alphonse signaled that he should go join the two of them. "I'll get us something to eat –why don't you get us a seat next to them? I'll be over shortly."

Ed didn't dare argue with his younger brother right now…so he shrugged somewhat, surrendering as he made his way over to the table, sitting down next to Maria Ross, who smiled at him lightly. "Good morning Edward—how are things going for you and Al?" The question only made the male think for a brief moment…before taking his hand and sticking it out with fingers spread, shaking it sat a slant to indicate that things were 'ok' or 'iffy'. For things could definitely be better on his end. For starters, he could have avoided a scene as humiliating as last night was—the whole event between him and Hawkeye had made him rather nervous and on-edge. He knew that she had been trying to act in his best interest…but threatening to expose his true feelings to the person he was sure he loved? That sure was pushy, even for someone as strong-willed as her…who probably had to deal with Roy more than he imagined. She obviously was worried about Roy, which more than likely explained her course of action…but the aggressiveness was hardly necessary on her part—her approach could have certainly been more…civil than it had turned out, right?

Ms. Ross gave a bit of a nervous laugh at the blonde's answer, trying to figure out what was wrong. "Been better, huh? Well Ed, if there's anything you need, anything at all—Mr. Armstrong and I would be happy to help in any way possible…isn't that right?" She asked, eyeing the man across from her as he nodded in agreement, raising a clutched fist as he spoke.

"Of course! Anything to help you boys get comfortable! We all know that it's been quite some time since you've stayed here…but military or not, we are all still comrades! We would be delighted to help you out—just tell me what you need and it will be done…!" This all being said…with the usual picture of sparkles surrounding the man's head…causing Edward to hold his hands up and smile sheepishly. After all…there was nothing right now that the two of them could do to ease his troubles as of this moment; they were not aware of his secret…and he'd rather keep it that way. The less people who knew, the less explaining that would have to be done anyway.

"…Are you SURE that there's nothing that we can do?" Ross asked again, causing the blonde to shake his head a little with a small sigh. Nope…nothing that could be done—not unless they could make this whole predicament never exist to begin with. Only then would he expect such help from the two of them.

"Help with what?" Alphonse asked, suddenly appearing and sitting down next to General Armstrong, blinking as Maria shrugged her shoulders lightly.

"Not sure—we asked Ed how things were going for the both of you here at Central…and he doesn't seem to be enjoying himself…" She explained…causing Edward to cringe as he got a glare from his younger brother. Oh boy…now what?

"Oh? Well we haven't gotten out and done much of anything yet—we're still kind of getting ourselves comfortable…I mean it's been quite some time since either of us have been this far away from the Rockbell's place! Everything's really different in a city this big when you're used to living in the country!" He tried to explain, attempting to patch-up Edward's mistakes…which he would probably say was just 'rude' later—and maybe later Ed would agree with that, but right now…he didn't see anything wrong with telling the truth about how he felt. Yesterday was lousy…and if he ran into either Ms. Hawkeye or Roy today, he was sure this day would be just the same.

"Ah—I see! Yes, it must be difficult for you boys to re-adjust yourselves to such an environment after not experiencing it for so long…!" Armstrong agreed, causing Ed to nod also, going along with Al's story…which wasn't a complete lie, either; it was so different from their quiet life with the two women out in the open hills…this one was much noisier and much more fast-paced.

"Good morning, gentlemen—and of course to Ms. Ross as well..." A voice suddenly said, standing behind Edward—the sudden presence making him jump a little in surprise. Great…this was NOT what he wanted to deal with first thing in the morning. The blonde rotated his head just enough to catch sight of Roy Mustang's face as Armstrong and Ross got to their feet, saluting him and giving him a responding 'good morning Fuhrer sir' before sitting as the man motioned them to do.

"Good morning Mustang! I didn't know you'd be here this late in the morning…aren't you too busy to be stalking the commons?" Al teased, tilting his head curiously at the dark-haired man, who seemed to sigh wearily.

"There are plenty of things to do—this position never fails to keep me busy…but I also like to take the time every once in a while out of my schedule to make appearances and keep in mind that a leader must understand and be understood by the men under his command. I sometimes take the time to talk to my men and get up-to-speed on what is going on that I may not be aware of due to my office duties…" He explained, to the brothers, getting a nod of understanding from the youngest one. "Actually, Alphonse...would you mind if I could have a word? There's something I want your opinion on."

"Oh—sure thing!" He pushed out his chair and looked at Ed briefly before making his way off with Roy...which would probably make Ed suspicious...he'd have to think of some form of excuse later.

"...It's about the signing-lessons. I don't think Edward will be willing to just wander off for a few hours and let me borrow you to continue them, will you? He's probably already wondering why I was in your guys' room with you when he showed up suddenly yesterday..."

Alphonse shook his head lightly and sighed. "Yeah...I'd been thinking about that too...but I've thought of something you can do to continue the lessons—why not ask Riza?" Al asked, catching a bit of surprise on Mustang's face as he thought about the idea.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye? She knows how to sign?" The young Elric nodded a bit in answer to the man's questioning.

"Yeah—apparently, she knows how to quite well. Probably for your benefit in case something such as this were to happen and she finds that you've not kept up with old military regulations...Fuhrer." The boy grinned, pointing out that now, as the Fuhrer, he should probably know how to himself anyway. The man sighed and silently agreed with the boy's statement.

"Well...all right then—I guess she'd be the best candidate for the job. I hope I don't have to bribe her with anything strange..." He prayed aloud, looking back towards the table where Ed, Armstrong and Ross sat...noticing that the blonde was automatically keeping tabs on him and his little brother. Al shook his head a bit and rolled his eyes.

"...I don't think brother trusts me to keep my mouth shut after what happened yesterday..." Al observed, causing the Flame Alchemist to raise a questioning brow at the younger boy...who didn't seem like he was going to explain his words.

"…What DID happen yesterday anyway? Hawkeye won't say a word…other than the hint that she said something she shouldn't have…" Roy stated…though sure that Al wouldn't say anything either about the subject of yesterday. Not-knowing was beginning to frustrate him and make him even more curious.

"It's too soon for me to say anything on that subject, Roy; look—just tell Riza that I asked her to because I can't keep my brother away long enough to hold lessons, ok? I'm sure she'll agree to help you out..." He said, smiling as he gave a wave and headed back towards the group. "I'm going to finish breakfast with the group...I'll see ya' around Roy!" He said, calling the last part out as he neared the table, receiving a nod back from the raven-haired man as he set out on his way out of the room...probably to find Hawkeye or head back to his office.

Edward watched as his brother re-approached the table, eyeing him curiously as the younger one sat back down and went back to eating...though he stopped as Edward nudged him and asked him the question he'd not had an answer yet for. /What did Roy want?/

Alphonse shook his head a little, as if it wasn't anything really important and signed Edward back with an /I'll tell you later/. Ed seemed like he was going to let him slide this time as he went back to eating breakfast...listening to Lieutenant Ross and General Armstrong talk, and Al when he wanted to put in a few words on a subject.

* * *

"Mmm! That was great, wasn't it Ed? Just like old times…I remember sitting there with you while conversing with everyone while we ate…well, while you ate…I didn't eat…" Al chuckled, thinking about things as he felt a tap on his shoulder, looking back at his brother as he gazed at the younger one expectantly. "…What is it, brother?"

/You know—what did Roy want to speak to you about? You said you'd tell me…/ He said watching the younger brother tilt his head.

"Oh, right! Stop being so paranoid, Brother…he just wanted to make sure that you were doing ok is all—he was worried after seeing you like that…" Ok, so that was only a slight lie. He knew the flame alchemist was worried…even though that wasn't the first thing the man brought up, it was obviously what was on his mind more than the question about the personal lessons to teach Roy sign language. "I didn't say anything…I just said that you were doing all right."

/…The conversation seemed to last longer than that…/ Edward stated skeptically, causing his younger brother to huff defensively.

"Honestly Ed…! Stop being so cynical! I swear I didn't say ANYTHING about what happened the other day with Riza! What kind of person do you take me for—you don't trust me at all, is that it?" He accused, causing the older blonde to roll his eyes a bit and sigh somewhat.

/Honestly…I don't know—you're the one who BLACKMAILED me into coming here! With something so VERY personal! Don't I have reason to question your motives…?/

Well, when Edward put it that way…Alphonse wasn't so sure he'd even trust him if he were in the older Elric's shoes. "…Okay, okay—I get your point…but seriously, Edward…I didn't say a word about it…I swear." His brother stared at him for a while…before seeming to accept Al's words and move his gaze back ahead as they walked.

* * *

"Fuhrer Mustang—you called for me, sir?" Hawkeye asked, making her way into his office and eyeing the man's desk with approval. He was actually keeping up on his paperwork…which means something was about to take a serious turn.

"…Yes, I did. I talked to Alphonse this morning…he says that you know sign language really well—is this information correct?" He asked, looking up from his work to eye her curiously.

"Indeed—I decided I should keep myself fluent…just in case your skills to do so dwindled…" She answered smartly, giving a small smile as a form of an uncomfortable smirk appeared on the man's face.

"Well aren't you thoughtful; insightful, really…because that's precisely what's happened Ms. Hawkeye. I was wondering…if you'd mind re-teaching me. Alphonse Elric was going to help me re-learn…but now…he's not sure he can kick Ed periodically so that he can spend the time teaching me. He told me to ask you actually…I wasn't aware you still knew sign language…"

A small smirk appeared on the woman's lips for a brief moment…before she gave a small chuckle and nodded in agreement. "…All right, sir—I'll give you lessons. But you better work hard…because you don't have a lot of time to learn it. I expect your full focus on this…"

"Of course…I understand—thank you, Ms. Hawkeye. Since we have such a small window of time, when would you be available?"

"I will have some time open later today—I shall let you know as soon as I know a time-frame. Is that all, sir?" She asked, turning towards the door.

"…Not quite—is anyone going to tell me what happened between you and Ed yesterday…?" He wanted to know what was going on…he disliked being the only one left out. And he seemed rather put-out when the blonde woman shook her head.

"It is not my place to say…though I will say that it was entirely my fault. I said some things I shouldn't have…and I will have to eventually make it up to Edward. This will just be one step towards that goal. For both of your sakes, I'll help you learn how to sign again…if only to aid you in becoming a great Fuhrer…and to help prove to him that my actions were not clearly thought-through." She turned around, catching a look of confusion in his eyes as she gave him a smile. "You will know what happened when the time is right…for now let's focus on scheduling your lessons…"

Roy wasn't sure whether to be grateful…or afraid. Just what did she say to make Ed so upset? He felt as if there was some other ulterior motive to her teaching him sign language…but he guessed he'd just have to set that feeling aside and do as he was told. After all…there was almost nothing scarier than an angry blonde with guns at the ready.

* * *

_**SOOOOO SORRY! I totally told a fan I'd have a chapter up in a couple weeks...and it took me like..3 weeks to a month! e.e;**_

_**I kind of had writer's block...I know that there wasn't a whole heck of a lot of action or anything in this chapter, either...hopefully better chapters with more interesting content yet to come! Not sure what should happen between now and the dinner...I think I'll be writing about Al and Riza's trip out next to find him some clothes for the dinner...so more attention-grabbing stuff may be in my next chapter.**_

_**Feel free to shout-out some other ideas of you may have of what should happen before the dinner in your reviews or message me...maybe I could use some of the material if I like the ideas :) thanks fans!**_


End file.
